Down and Out
by YaGirlLex13
Summary: Most of the Avatar Last Airbender crew in high school, facing problems and taking it the best they can. They sometimes have to make quick decisions. A little cussing, a little romance between the teens and more. Nothing too bad. Not in avatar world, and there is no bending. Warning to all Kataang worshipers! There is Zutara! So, don't read it then comment badly against the ship.
1. Garsh

It was 7th period, the last period of the day, on a very slow Friday. All the kids in Mrs. Judee's English class were listening to a boring speech on the book Macbeth.

"Will Aang, Azula, Katara, Mai, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko please report to Mr. Pakku's office in the guidance area immediately. Thank you that is all." the receptionist from the main office announced. "Well you 5 heard. Go." Judee ordered.

"Oh my god, thank you!" The class laughed at Toph's cheer. Zuko had to slap Sokka awake so he could come. He trailed tiredly behind Katara, and Aang.

"What'd we do this time?" Sokka yawned. "Who knows." Zuko shrugged. "At least we're out of that boring class." Toph said walking with her hands behind her head. "I do have to agree with Toph." Katara said. "Maybe it wasn't us this time. I mean Azula, Mai, and Tylee got called too." Aang said optimistically.

They stopped in front of Pakku's office. They were going to enter but Azula and her crew were standing opposite of them. "Zuzu,." Azula greeted. "Azula." he replied. "What did you and your little brigade do this time?" "Us? I bet it's your fault we're here." This suddenly turned into loud bickering from all of them.

"Will you all be quiet?" In the open doorway was Mr. Pakku fuming.

Everyone was quiet in less than a second. His voiced echoed through the empty halls. "Follow me, now." he demanded. He walked down the hall quickly the 8 following behind. "This feels like a death march." Mai muttered.

"You kids are unbearable. Bad grades, knifes, running in the halls, tardiness, students paralyzed, arson, anger problems, and so much more I have to deal with. Even before you came to high school you've been in my life."

"You can kinda blame yourself." Sokka stated. "What?" "You did marry our gran-gran." Katara agreed. "You also live next door to our grandfather." Azula added. "This has nothing to do with your grandmother, your grandfather, or where I live. This is about you."

"What exactly did we do again?" Aang asked as they were led out into the courtyard. "Oh, never mind…."

Pakku stood in front a wall that was almost entirely covered in graffiti. Red, blue, grey, yellow, black, pink, orange, and green was used to spell the word GARSH. "What does that mean?" Sokka asked. "I think it means gosh or something." Katara answered.

"I need someone to tell me who did this." Pakku said sternly. "What makes you think we did this?" "Well none of you were in class this morning and spray paint can has been found in each of your lockers. Also, there was no one to catch you since none of the classes around the area were in session. So one of you or all you had a chance to do this."

"Or we were framed." Tylee stated. "Just tell me who did this!" Everyone was quiet. "Fine no one's talking? How about this? Since none of you are admitting to this I guess I'm going to have to punish all of you. You all will be baking for every single bake sale that the PTSA holds for the rest of the year." "What?" "No way!" "So totally unfair!" "Ah I see you don't like that. I suggest you get the culprit to fess up or sharpen up on your baking skills."

He began walking away leaving them to decide. "Mr. Pakku…I did it." "You?" he asked turning around, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Toph answered. "After I finished I hacked into everyone else's lockers thinking the first person you found a can in they'd be punished, no questions asked." "Well you were wrong. As punishment you will have one month of detention and your parents will be notified." "Ok I totally respect that discussion." " Why are you taking this surprisingly calm?" "Because personally I didn't think I would get away with this." she said truthfully.

"Now all of you are volunteering to clean this wall, because of yesterday's food fight." "You know I actually forgot about that," Sokka stated. "Well I did not."

From out behind a nearby tree, as though it was planned, he pulled out bottles of soap, buckets of water, and sponges. "Now get to it." "Wait! What about class?" Aang asked. The bell for the end of the school day rang. "There's your answer. You may get your things and leave after this wall is spotless." Pakku left without another word.

When it was clear he was gone Katara slapped Toph upside the head. "Geez what the hell Katara? I save all your butts and you slap me? Child abuse!" "First of all that was for taking the fall and what do you mean child abuse? You're only 2 months younger than me!" "2 months too young…"

"We all know you didn't do it. We all know none of us did it." "I don't know those 3 are pretty shifty." Sokka said referring to Azula, Mai, and Tylee. "You idiot, we were all in holding this morning" Azula snapped. "Oh yea…I remember we were almost brought to jail for causing public disturbances."

They began cleaning the wall which went a bit faster since they had 16 hands, yet the whole thing did stretch across whole wall.

"You what I don't get?" Sokka asked scrubbing the H. "What?" "How spray cans get in our lockers. And just our lockers. If I had done this I would've just dumped them all in one locker and scrammed." Everyone looked up noticing the logic in his statement. "I guess I'm just being stupid again." he shrugged. "Actually for once you actually make a good point." Zuko said. "Someone is definitely out to get us." "Well who could that be?" Tylee asked. "I think the real question is why." Aang said.

An hour later they stood back to look at their work. "It's so…white." Mai said. "I've never seen it so clean. Come to think of it I haven't seen any part of the school this clean." Katara stated.

Pakku came out looking at the wall. "What did you call in a cleaning crew?" he said sarcastically. "Hurtful!" "Fine you're free to go." They all kind of just stood there. "Leave before I make you do the other walls." Everyone started moving to go grab their things.

Outside, they met up with Pakku again.

"You're coming over for dinner tonight, right?" Katara asked. "We're having a backyard barbeque." Sokka said rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "Yes, your grandmother and I will be making an appearance for dinner." "Cool, see you there." Toph said riding off on her skateboard. "See ya!" Aang waved as he ran behind her. "Uh Katara, what time should we be there again?" Zuko asked. "About 5." she replied. "You're coming too?" Pakku said in a low voice. "Yea. I have to bring Azula too because my mom wants us to have more of a relationship."

"Trust me I did not want to go." Azula commented. "We're going too because Azula doesn't wanna go alone." Tylee said happily. "Yea…" Mai added. "Y-you're all going?" "Unfortunately." Azula said as she, Mai, and Tylee walked away. Zuko followed behind. Pakku walked to his car opening the door and sitting.

"Hey can you give us a ride?" Sokka asked.

The door was shut in his face.


	2. Heimlich Karate

Pakku's eyes fluttered open, his vision blurry. "Uhh…" he moaned. His head, stomach, and throat hurt very much. "Hey everybody! He's awake!" Sokka's over excited voice rang through his ears. Pakku sat up rubbing his temples.

"Please, don't shout." he said. When his vision cleared he saw all the kids, Gran-Gran, and Hakoda crowded around the bed. "What happened…and where am I?" Pakku asked freaking out a little. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't allow him to. "Pakku you should relax. Maybe then you wouldn't have as many wrinkles." Tylee stated. "You might almost die again too." "Wait what?" "You almost choked on a bone at the barbeque." Hakoda said. "You're in the hospital." Gran-Gran clarified.

"There's this video of it…" Aang started "I took the video." Azula chimed in. "You took a video of me choking?" "In my defense I thought you were trying to dance. Besides it's already got 25 million views."

"I thought you didn't post that video." Katara said. "_**I**_ didn't. Mai did." Mai took out her phone, and showed the video to Pakku.

**Video:**

**OLD GUY ALMOST CHOKES!**

**In the video Pakku is seen as walking like a zombie, but he was really trying to reach out to the people around him. "Good moves man!" says a person in the back round. "Dude he's choking!" Toph shouted. She came into view, punched his stomach left, then right and kicked him in the stomach. A bone came out of his mouth, as he gasped for air, and it sailed through the air. "EWWW! IT'S IN MY HAIR!" Sokka screamed.**

"Why is it titled old guy?" Pakku asked. "I'm not that old. And why'd you punch and kick me instead of using the Heimlich maneuver?" "You're worried about the title when Toph just saved your life?" Zuko defended. "I really don't care. And by the way, I used karate because I don't know the Heimlich maneuver." Toph shrugged.

"No he's right. I owe you one. What can I do to repay you?" "Well…you can revoke the sentence you gave me on Friday. Also, you can let my band play at the school dance that's in a couple weeks." "That…seems fair." he sighed. "I thought you'd say that."

Toph pulled out a packet. "I'm going to need you sign this. Of course you're allowed to read through it , although your wife already did." "What-what is this?" "A contract. This states that you can't go back on our deal no matter what. Now if you'd sign…" Toph held out a pen to him.

He took it and after looking it over, signed it. She took it back, folding it and putting it in her pocket. "Nice doing business with you." "You know, you have the potential to be a great lawyer." he stated. "I know. Don't make me brag." "Wait. You said "On Friday," and the barbeque was on Friday. What day is it?" "Thursday." Pakku breathed unevenly. "I guess it's not that bad. Its only been a week." "Actually 2 weeks ago." Pakku fainted.


	3. Scrabble Power

Azula sat on the edge of her window pane of her bedroom window to the street below, and across the street at some new apartments that had been made a few weeks ago. No one was living in most of them because they weren't as close as to the city as people wanted. Azula thought that was stupid. Why would people be so stupid? If they wanted a place to stay, why wouldn't they take it? That proved her point that most people were stupid and they needed to be…directed towards the right path.

"Mai…Tylee…what happened to us?" she asked closing her eyes. "Puberty?" Tylee guessed, putting a foot behind her head. "You are so weird." Mai said shaking her head. "Thanks Mai! You're weird too!" Tylee returned, putting her other foot behind her head too.

"That is not what I meant." Azula said getting back on topic. "I mean back in middle school we literally ran the place. Nerds did our homework. Jocks were our servants. And everyone else, we could amuse ourselves by torturing. What happened?" "well when we were in 8th grade, it was easy to take over because all the 7th and 6th graders were looking up to us. But when we graduated to 9th grade, we became the bottom of the grade chain." Tylee explained.

"I think it was rhetorical…" Mai said. "While Mai, you are right, Tylee actually makes a good point." "I do?" Tylee asked walking on her hands. "Yes. All we need to do is raise our status on the school chain and we'll have the school in or palms. Teachers will turn their heads in fear, students will run the halls in search of safety but there will be none!" Azula laughed manically.

"Why does the government teach us about war? They knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later." Mai said shaking her head. "Oh Mai, you and your government theorems. You need to relax. I'm sure if we could do it before we can do it again." "How do you want me to relax? Putting my legs behind my head?"

2 hours later…

"Never again." Mai breathed. "Oh come on that was so much fun!" "It amused me for the moment." Azula shrugged. "Glad to know I'm just a moment for you." she said turning her head. "Oh Mai, you're more like a friend moment." Azula paused and smiled slyly. She looked to Mai and then to Tylee. To Mai she was smiling like the Grinch when he decided to ruin Christmas. "So…you guys wanna?"

"Yea!" Tylee cheered. "I am not dealing with you two anymore." Mai said frowning and leaving. "Mai I just wanted to know if you wanted to play scrabble! You think so wrong!" Azula called. They could hear the front door close loudly.

The next day in the school cafeteria…

"How'd scrabble go?" "Scrabble? What the-oh! Yes it went well." "You guys didn't play did you?" "Nope!" Tylee replied. "I don't want to know what you guys did." "Good because we have plans to discuss. How will we get to the top?" "We could wait three years until we're in 12th grade." "We don't have the time." "Why don't we get someone from every major clique in the school?" Mai suggested. Azula thought for a moment. "That is actually a great idea. But there must be a higher power we can manipulate to get the lower parties into our grasp."

Pakku came to the middle of the cafeteria with a microphone and envelope. "Now everybody, I just want to announce the President of the school. For the first time ever it appears it's a 9th grader. I don't know why…"he muttered. He opened the envelope. "Oh god…" He put on a fake smile and grinded his teeth. "Get your hands ready for your new President Aang Avatar!" Everyone clapped graciously. Aang came up to the mike. "Oh wow! This is really an honor. No offense Zuko." Everyone laughed. "Ah…but seriously I just wanna thank everyone who supported me, even though I was only on the ballet list because of a senior prank. Thanks a lot." He gave the mike back to Pakku. "Way to go TwinkleToes." Toph said high fiving him.

"I think we have our higher power." Azula said smirking.


	4. Operation P L A N N E R

"Do not, I repeat, do not call me tonight." Katara said to Sokka. "Do not try and find out where we're going, do not ruin this night for me! As a matter of fact, I know you won't or else."

She was having difficulty putting an earring in her ear. She had a nice, smooth, blue dress with one strap. Sokka approved, it covering everything. Sokka was sprawled on her bed, playing a Grand Theft Auto on PSP. He sat up.

"So, who's takin' ya out tonight?" Sokka asked. "Is it a guy?"

"Yes. Yes, it's a guy!" She cried, glaring at him through the mirror. "Just because Toph jokes when she hits on me, doesn't mean we like each other."

"Ya sure..?"

"Yes! Yes I'm sure!"

"Ok, ok. Geez. I was just playing." Sokka snickered, rolling to a sitting position."But, really, who's the lucky guy who I'm gonna have to beat up?"

The doorbell rang, just as Katara plugged the earring in. Sokka popped up, dropping his game to the floor. Katara panicked, trying to step infront of the door, but heels are not always on a girl's side.

Sokka pounded down the steps. His dad was on the couch. "Dad! It's Katara's mystery date!" He warned.

Hakoda immediately stood up. Sokka opened the door.

They both let out a cry, steadily going higher like a choir, their facial expressions pure shock and horror.

"Uh, hey." Zuko waved. He was in a red collared shirt, black tie, black pants, and black shoes. His hair was combed to the sides thanks to his uncle.

The father and son were stuck, screams gone too high to hear. The daughter of the family came, embarrassed.

"Dad, Sokka. You two remember Zuko."

"We sit at the same lunch table." Sokka squeaked.

"His father is being investigated for his company's supposed ponzi scheme." Hakoda said, ever squeakier.

"Ok. Good." Katara quickly kissed her father and brother's cheeks, then hurried out, closing the door.

"Your hair looks stupid." They heard Katara laugh. They heard ruffling.

"H-hey! It took ten minutes for my uncle to do my hair!"

They heard as Zuko's car started up. They heard as they drove off.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Toph laughed through the game.

"It's not funny!" Sokka cried.

After staying frozen for twenty minutes he climbed his way to his room, playing Halo. For all he knew, his father was still down there.

"Yea! Yea it is!"  
Sokka saw as Toph's character was rolling on the ground, holding it's stomach.

"H-how'd she do that?" Sokka asked himself.

He waited a moment as Toph got all her laughs out.

"Oh...oh gosh. Man, that was funny. I'm can't believe I'm still laughing about this." Toph sighed.

"Wait, still?" Sokka asked sitting up straight.

"Well, yea. I'm like the only girl best friend Katara has. Well, besides Suki. But it's not like she was gonna tell you. Well...she could tell Aang."

"Aang? Why Aang?"

"Well, you know."

"No. No I don't."

"You know, how your coat-" Toph stopped. "Nevermind."

It was quite for a moment, their two characters standing, looking aimlessly.

"Where is Aang? I haven't seen or heard from him all day."

"Me neither."

Meanwhile...

"Tell me what you know!" Azula ordered. She back hand slapped Aang. "Pl-please!" He cried. "I...I don't know anything!"

Aang was tied up in several knots, in a chair, against the wall. He didn't know where he was but Azula, Tylee, and Mai had captured him before school started that day.

Azula sighed. She paced, gripping her temples. "Do you believe I'm an idiot?"

"N-no."

"Then tell me, Aang, you were elected class president."

"Y-yes."

"Then, you control what the student population does."

"No!"

Azula slapped him again.

"No? No? Well, then what do you do?"

"A-a president doesn't literally control everything! It's all the little people under me. All I do is sign papers!"

"Really?"

"Weren't you paying attention in Social Studies?" Tylee asked.

Azula turned to her. "Of course not! I was devising this plan the whole time."

"The whole week?" Mai asked. "This doesn't seem like that hard of a plan to make up."

Azula glared at her. "Must you stunt my progress?"

"Can...can you let me go now?" Aang asked.

"No. We have some business to take care of."

"N-no, wait-" The three walked out of the room.

"Crap." He muttered.

Aang remembered that he had his phone in his pocket. "Maybe I can butt-dial someone." He thought. He shuffled around in his chair. After a moment, he thought he felt the glow of his phone. He smiled in achievement. He moved a little more, tipping on two legs.

"Oh god."

He fell over. He groaned. He immediately noticed his black iPhone was on the floor next to his face, on it's home screen. "Thank you." He said looking up.

He could use Siri.

"Siri, call Sokka."

"Why don't you call Sokka? You got fingas! Dial it yoself!"

"Oh no! Toph must've turned Siri to Black mode again! Why'd I even get a black iPhone? Who even created this setting?"

Suddenly the three girls re-entered the room. Azula picked him off the floor, setting him up right.

"Trying to call for help? You don't even know where you are."

"The...the, um, school basement?" Azula looked at him.

"Lucky guess."

"Good plan." Mai said.

"Just tell us who controls the student population." Azula said running a nail across Aang's face.

"W-well, if you really want to know, you got to cut me loose." Aang bargained. "O-otherwise I won't tell."

Azula thought for a moment. "Very well. Mai."

Mai took a knife out of her sleeve, going behind Aang and cutting the knots. The rope fell off him. He brought his hands forward, rubbing the rope burns. He looked up. "You guys are mean."

"Now, tell us what you promised or I lock you somewhere where you will not be able to guess where you are." Azula threatened.

"Ok, ok. The new girl, Yue, she runs everything. And all the guys are after her, I don't really know why and I don't how she does it. Personally, she's a little behind the fashion with all the white." He stated.

"Good." Azula nodded. Aang scurried away. "Now, I must make more plans for this." She grabbed her chin, pondering.

"Why don't we just-"

"Mai, please! I am the operations master of this group!"

"Geez, fine."

The next day...

"So how was the date?" Suki asked. "Let's just say I hate my brother." Katara said slamming her locker.

**Author's note:**

**So, um, hey there people of the earth. I haven't updated in...let's see...carry the 2, minus the 4, multiply 8...several months. But, I'm back! Over the time, I was thinking of ways to construct this story, but with school coming around it was hard to find the time. Now, after parent-teacher conferences and my birthday I am continuing this. Don't worry. I won't leave for an undetermined amount of time this time. **

**Just a few things about the story. There will be slash and non-slash. There will be new characters, especially one that I particually like. Azula will find love and peace soon enough with the Gaang. And I'm thinking of making this half song-fic. Any more ideas and I'd love to hear them! Thanks!**

**Oh and the black Siri thing? I was watching Gabriel Iglesias and I died at that joke. But I came back as a zombie to write this.**


	5. Date Night: Zuko and Katara Style

**Quick Author's note...**

**CHRISTINE GET OFF MY FANFICTION!**

Zuko and Katara's Date

"So, I take it you didn't tell Sokka and your father?" Zuko gulped, as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Don't worry about it. They should have seen it coming. I mean we've always been close. Who was I going to date? Aang?" She asked sarcastically.

"Didn't he like you before?" Zuko asked.

"I think. He liked someone, back in like, 3rd grade. But, he doesn't like that person anymore."

"Oh." Zuko nodded, feeling a twinge of jealousy. "So, how do you know Sokka won't just come after us?"

"Oh, he will. He will." Katara said, very sure.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I got Toph on it. She's in the back seat."

"Wait, what?" Zuko stopped at a red light, turning back. "Toph?! What the hell?! How'd you get in here?!" He cried.  
She was on her laptop, headphones around her neck. "Uh, I opened the door?" She said obviously.

"What the-? How do I not notice you?!"

" 'Cuz you're Zuko and I'm totally sweet." She stated. "Logging into Halo with Sokka." She announced.

"Good." Katara smiled.

"Wait! How do you get logged into Halo on a laptop? It's an Xbox game!"

"Geez, Zuko. Some friend you are. I'm somewhat of a hacker, if you haven't noticed."

"Ok, why is she here?" Zuko asked, continuing to drive. "I thought this was suppose to be a date for us."

Toph put a hand over her mouth to keep her from laughing aloud.

"Is that funny to you?!" Zuko cried angrily, looking in the rear view mirror. His face was red with rage.

"Yes, actually." Toph said calming down. "I mean, I always kinda saw it coming, but, when it really happens? I am definitely ROTFLOLLMAO."

"What?" Zuko asked.

"She's just laughing." Katara watered down.(No pun intended, but if you wanna laugh like Toph, call this number! 860-LOL-LMAO. Call now!)

"I just kinda think you two together is a total riot. It's just...I dunno. Just funny." Toph smirked.

"Glad to see that you are amused." Zuko said through his teeth. "Why is she here, exactly?"

"Let me explain." Katara said, taking in a breath. "Sokka is going to try to ruin this night. And, I know he's not going to be smart enough to do anything. So, my father is going to tell him to go after us and stop us."

"But, he won't be able to because he doesn't know where we're going." Zuko smiled.

"Actually..." Katara looked out to the moving streets, playing with some of her long hair nervously. "Um, I was texting Suki, and he wanted to know if we were talking about him and he stole my phone and-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Sokka likes Suki?" Zuko interrupted.

"You are so late." Katara said, shaking her head. "Anyway, he saw the message and now he knows where we're going to dine. So, Toph is going to distract him with Halo. That'll last about 45 minutes. We'll probably be just finished with our appetizers. Then, before he leaves, Toph will invite him to hang out and go get some pizza on the other side of town. If he accepts, then Toph will skateboard down there. If he doesn't then she'll warn us that he's coming."

"Where will she be? I don't want her to be sitting at the table next to us." Zuko said.

"Aw, I love you too, Zuko." Toph said, reaching forward and slapping his ear. "Besides, I'll be in the cafe next door on the outside patio. That way, I'll be able to see if Sokka goes in. If he tries to, I'll stop him."

"Ok, but, what happens if he does come and he gets inside?" Zuko asked.

"I beat his ass." Toph stated.

"What if you don't come in time?"

"Then, our evening is ruined and I will disown my brother." Katara stated.

Zuko pulled into the parking lot. "Wow, you...you really thought this out."

"Yes. Yes, I have. I wish Aang was in this operation too. He could've watched Sokka and possibly stopped him before even going out of the house."

"Welp, anymore questions?" Toph asked.

"Can you get out of my car?"

"Geez, fine." She opened the door, folded her laptop, and grabbed her skateboard and bag. She walked over to her watch spot, setting up.

Zuko stuffed his keys in his pockets, getting out of his seat. He walked around the car, opening the door for Katara. "Anything else that you need to tell me?" He asked, holding her hand as she stepped out.

"You look very handsome tonight." She smiled.

"Oh, um, so do you. I-I mean, beautiful. Not handsome. I mean, if you were a guy you would look handsome, not that I'm calling you a guy or anything."

"Zuko, chill. We've known each other since pre-k. This is just like hanging out, except it's just you and I."

"I'm not nervous, if that's what you're thinking!" Zuko cried angrily.

Katara patted his cheek. "That's the Zuko I like." He blushed.

Katara and Zuko did get through appetizers. Katara glanced through the window briefly, seeing Toph skating away. She had got a message a few moments earlier. Sokka had taken the bait. The plan was for them to get pizza and play some video games at the arcade there.

The two young lovers were getting to know each other on a deeper, personal level. They had just gotten to the entrees, when Katara's phone buzzed in her purse.

"Oh, excuse me." She said.

Zuko nodded.

Katara read the message and gasped.

"What?"

"Sokka cancelled with Toph."

"So? He could...he could be going out to hang with Aang or something." Zuko said optimistically.

"He told her he needed to take care of business." She said, looking up. "Toph is already there. It's almost impossible for her to get back here before he does."

Zuko grabbed a waiter's arm. "Can we, uh, get two boxes for our food and the check?" He nodded, walking away. He looked back at Katara. "Hopefully, we can leave before he gets here. I'd rather not deal with your brother."

"Are you scared?"

"Not of him. He's just a real idiot and when he gets...crazy, he gets into a lot of shit. And, he gets everyone around him into shit." Zuko stated.

The check was placed in front of him. He sighed it quickly, placing $75 in the book. He didn't really care for the change, claiming the rest was a tip.

"Ok, all we have to do is wait for the boxes." He sighed, pushing back his hair. He looked Katara in the eye. "You know, we can go back to my place if you like. My dad and Azula aren't there."

"Nice try, Loverboy." Katara said.

"What? I swear I wasn't going to try anything. We just would've watched a few movies like we always do. Except just you and I."

Katara nodded. "Ok, ok. I'd like do that."

"No! No, you wouldn't!" Sokka cried, standing behind Zuko angrily. The whole restaurant grew silent, looking at him.

"Sokka, you're embarrassing yourself. And me." Katara stated, putting her hand over her eyes.

"I don't care. You know, after a while, I kinda got used to you two dating. Then, Dad convinced me otherwise. God, I skipped pizza for this, Katara! Pizza! And arcade games! Those are my two favorite things!"

"I'm more important than pizza and video games." Katara muttered.

"He must love you a lot to raise you above his two favorite things." Zuko smirked a bit.

"And, you!" Sokka shouted, pointing at him. "You broke the bro code, dating my sister!"

"Dude, seriously?" A random guy asked, near them.

"Hey, he dated my sister too!"

"That was in fourth grade!"

"Still counts." The random guy shrugged.

"Since you dated his sister, and now he's dating yours, it makes it even." Another guy said.

"It's still wrong." A third said. "There is no dating of a sister period."

"Um, what about the girl code?" A woman asked.

"Yea. If your brother's friend is hot, that part of the bro code is invalid." A girl stated. "And he is definitely hot."

"He is my date!" Katara stated.

Suddenly, Toph burst through the door. "Ok, I'm here!"

"Thank god!" Zuko cried.

"Dude, come on. Leave Katara and Zuko alone. I'll give you 30 bucks worth of quarters if you do." Toph offered to Sokka.

"No way! I'd rather you hit on my sister, than Zuko date her!"

"Wait, you hit on his sister?" The second guy asked.

"Yea, I mean, she's pretty hot." Toph smirked, glancing to the side. "Like, that chick. You got a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"I'll get your number later." She promised.

"Toph! Get him out of here!" Zuko ordered.

"Woah, she cannot hit on his sister!" The third guy said. "Against the bro code!"

"Dude, I can do whatever I want. I may act like a guy and look like a guy, but I am way better than one because I'm a girl. Everything that applies to a bro is nulled when I enter the picture, except when the girl I am hitting on gets a boyfriend. Thus, I have to stop. Which I did." Toph clarified.

"Oh. Ok. Then, the only thing we have to deal with is the bro dating the sister." The first guy said.

"No! No, we don't!" Zuko said. "He dated my sister so, I can date his sister. There is nothing else to discuss."

Toph grabbed Sokka arm. "Dude, come on, right now. Don't make me the killer of your future babies."

"No. I can't." He yanked his arm away, accidentally sending her to the floor. Her contacts popped out.

"Wait, wait." Suki paused. "Toph wears contacts?"

"Yea. She got them after she wore glasses for two days in second grade." Katara said, pausing her story of the night before.

"I don't remember that..." She said, thinking back.

"She didn't like looking like a nerd." Katara said. "So, anyways, Sokka continues on the his rant about saving me and the other people kept debating how the girl and bro code worked. Toph never found her contacts and searched for a long time on the floor for them. Sokka, being his clumsy self, tripped over her, bumped into a waiter, and sent a scolding pot of coffee onto Zuko's face. Then, he turns good again, and tries to wipe his face off with the table cloth. When he pulls it, it sends the food onto me, ruining my dress." She summed up.

"Ooh. On your dress? That must've been terrible."

"It was. I have to soak it in salt. Apparently, it's a way to get out every stain imaginable."

"I've never heard about that. Are you sure that's real?"

Katara put a hand to her head and sighed. "You know, Suki? I really don't care. All I want to do is beat the crap out of Sokka."

"Then, why don't you? He's right at his locker." Suki said, pointing down the hall at him.

"I'd rather not get in trouble."

Zuko walked up to the two girls. "Uh, hey, Katara. Suki." He said, waving.

"Wow, you got hit with a coffee pot?" Suki asked. His skin seemed the same as it usually was.

"It landed on my scar." Zuko said, pointing to it. "Most of the nerves connected to this side of my face don't work so, I didn't really feel it."

"I am so, so, so, sorry." Katara apologized, rubbing her forehead. "That had to be the worst time ever."

Zuko shook his head. "Don't be. Actually, looking back it was kinda funny. Besides, I say that Sokka gets his in a moment. I saw Toph, driving up, and she looked very pissed."

Toph kicked the double doors of the hall open. She was pissed. She gripped her skateboard tighter, as she walked past the three.

"Oh, hey, Toph." Sokka waved, closing his locker. "Lovin' the glasses. They make you look very sophistica-" Toph interrupted him, hitting him square in the stomach with the board.

He fell back with a loud groan. She pounced on him, punching him repeatedly. "I have to wear fucking glasses because of you! And, I never got that girl's number!"

Everyone, including teachers, watched Sokka get his beating. "AHH! Toph! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

Pakku chuckled joyfully, sipping his daily dose of coffee, near Katara, Suki, and Zuko. "Very entertaining, is it not?" He asked them.

"Toph!" The Boulder called. "This is your gym teacher, The Boulder! You are probably stuck in rage and fury, but, to get a better punch, you need to tighten your wrist! You want to injure your opponent! Not yourself!"

"Thanks, Boulder!"

"Why?! The pain!"

Azula, Mai, and Tylee walked by them.

"Hm. She looks better with glasses." Azula said under her breath.

Toph heard this and stopped, fist in mid air, confused. "Bwuh?"

Aang suddenly stood over her, shoving his iPhone in her face "Stop sending my Siri to black mode!"

"What?" All the African Americans in the hall asked. Sokka managed a "What?" a bit later, due to pain.

"That...that came out wrong, didn't it?" Aang whispered.

**Author's note:  
I had fun with this chapter. Especially the end with The Boulder instructing Toph how to beat the crap out of Sokka. No one helped him because he's kinda been a goof to everyone, causing some sort of pain. Sorry if some of the race involved jokes in the story offend some people, but, it's what I do. My friends and I are a very diverse group of young people and we make these kind of jokes all the time. We're just that cool with each other. A common thing to joke about, with everyone, is that I'm white when I am actually African American. But, I have fun with it. And, that number I put is not real! At least, I think it isn't...  
And if anyone wants to know, Toph said: Rolling on the floor laughing out loud, laughing my ass off.  
Just in case anyone didn't know.**


	6. Just Chapter 6

"Girls, let's move." Azula said, pointing at an empty lunch table.

Mai, Tylee, and herself walked to an empty table. They sat down quietly. Their table was next to the one that Yue sat at.

For some reason, Yue always sat alone.

"You think you're so good, don't you?" Azula whispered, looking at the back of her white head of hair.

Tylee cleared her throat. "Hey, Azula? Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" Azula recomposed herself, remembering the plan. It took her a Social Studies class and a Science class to think of it.

"Well, there's a new couple dating. Like, no one but us knows."

"Yea." Mai asked.

"Who told you to improvise?" Azula whispered to her. "I gave you an exact script."

"So? I just said a three letter word. Does it matter?"

"Yes! If one word messes you up, this whole plan fails!"

"Um, excuse me?"

"What?" Azula asked rudely. Her face softened. "Oh, hello, um..."

"Yue. I transferred her last month." Yue sat down next to her. "Please excuse me, but, I happened to overhear a juicy piece of gossip."

"Well, yes. Tylee was just telling me something like that." Azula smiled. She beckoned her to continue.

Tylee's eyes darted, and leaned closer into the table. "Well, I heard from the Olive Branch-"

"Don't you mean grape vine?" Mai asked.

"Mai..." Azula glared at her for going off script again.

"No. Olive Branch. The newest and most reliable gossip center on the world wide web!"

"I've heard of that." Yue stated.

"Well, you know Zuko and Katara?"

"My brother is involved in this?" Azula raised a brow.

"Yea, I know them. Zuko's totally cute, right?" Yue looked at Azula.

"Well, he's my brother, so..."

"Anyway, I read, that they are now a couple!"

"What?" Yue asked. "I thought Sokka broke them up after their first date!"

"Nope. He tried, but failure is always near him."

"So, he's dating that skank?" Yue asked with disgust.

"Yup." Tylee shook her head. "But, you shouldn't be jealous. You can get any boy you want. You're way pretty."

"Aw, thanks. You too. All of you."

"So, I hear that you are basically controlling the student population." Azula said.

Yue smiled cockily, shrugging. "I guess you could say that. I also guess you could say, I can do whatever I want."

"That must be a lot of power." Azula nodded. She took a sip from her water bottle. "A lot for one person."

"I only have it because of my parents' job." Yue stated. "I probably shouldn't be saying this, but, you girls seem cool."

"Cooler than a cucumber." Mai said rolling her eyes.

"Never mind her." Azula said. "Continue, please."

"Well, my parents work for the government. They monitor all the files of every person in this part of the country."

"Ah." Azula smirked. "Blackmail from the files, no?"

"Exactly." She nodded. "Anything you'd ever wanna know about anyone in this school, I could get." She pointed towards Suki. "She has an outstanding crush on that boy, Sokka, I believe. But, she doesn't take action because Sokka is a player of sorts. And, I don't mean football." She stated. "Speaking of which, that Bei-Fong girl is great at every sport. Except swimming. She can't even step in an inch of water without being scared. Also, she has a t-"

"Stop! I consider you our friend now. We wouldn't, couldn't use you for information of other people. That would be wrong and an invasion of privacy!" Tylee stated.

"You are soft, aren't you? It said that you were easily manipulated."

"You...you read my file?"

"Well, of course. I've read everyone's. I wanted to know what I was getting into."

"I would do the same." Azula nodded.

"You three had some of the interesting things in your files. Azula, mind my being frank, but you are a complete bitch and strive for power. Your future goal are to rule this school, like you did in middle school. Probably why you devised this plan in Geometry."

"It was Science, if you must know. And...you're alright."

"I'll help you. The students here seem very easy to control and with a skilled team of you three, it'll better my chances."

"I'd say, that's a fabulous idea."

"Hey, Azula." Mai said.

"What?"

"You're off script."

"Tell us something about Mai." Azula said, glaring at her.

"She believes you two are in a sexual relationship."

Tylee blushed. "M-Mai!"

"Remember the time you didn't play scrabble and moved onto something else when I left?" Mai reminded.

"We just didn't want to tell you that we...that we were playing Monopoly."

"What?"

"We're sorry!"

"I'm not." Azula smiled. She thought for a moment. "Well then. I am a complete bitch. Hm. If I wanted, I suppose I could be...nice."

Mai's eyes narrowed. "You guys played Monopoly without me? That is my favorite game, and you play it without me?"

Tylee pulled Mai into a hug by her shoulders. "We're sorry! We really are."

"Why do I hang out with you guys?"

"So, besides this drama, how would you suggest we take over the school?" Azula asked Yue.

"Well, that is exactly it. Drama. We get everyone mad with each other and then, like every movie I've ever seen, we give a speech about friendship. Then, everyone will calm down and get back with their friends. After that, they'll thank us for renewing their relationships and they'll be under our thumbs." Yue explained.

"But, how do we get the drama? Go through people's files?" Tylee asked, still holding onto Mai.

"No, that'd take much too long." Azula stated. "We'll just make it up and spread it through the schools."

"And, it'll get worse since people get words mixed up." Yue nodded.

"When will this unfold?" Mai asked, a little bit surprised her two friends weren't dating.

"Just as any other drama does. At the upcoming school dance. By then, everyone will be too fed up with everyone to not avoid fighting with each other."

"You want too much television."

**Author's not:  
So Yue and Azula have hatched a plan together. What will happen? Will everyone kill everyone? Will they gain power? Will someone spike the punch at the dance? And what does Toph have? Tune in next time for another gut wrenching, pimple popping, robot squashing chapter of Down and Out!**

**And Azula will find love, if anyone wanted to know...**


	7. The Looks

Evening of the dance...

The dance, which started at 6:30, was casual. It was basically a gift to the students from the Student Council.

It was thirty minutes to opening and everyone wasa adding the final touches to...well, everything.

"Hey, Sokka. Check this out." Toph called. She ran her hand carefully along the record, bringing it back as well. She pushed up the knobs on the board next to the player. A stretch of beats and notes came from the speakers behind her.

"Aw, cool! Dude, you gotta teach me how to DJ!" He said, going behind the DJ table.

"You'd only break every record I have." Toph stated. She nodded after a moment. "I'll teach you. But, only if you can play the keyboard at the same time like I can."

"I can do that! I can even sing at the same time too." Sokka said, cockily.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Hey, stop fooling around." Katara said, slapping them both in the head. She had a bass behind her back. "This is the first dance of our first year of high school. We cannot mess this up."

"Who got this gig, though?" Toph asked with a smirk.

"She's gotta point." Aang nodded, twirling his drums sticks in either hand.

Katara sucked her teeth. "Just get your headphones on."

"Uh, I always have them on if you haven't noticed. Even in my sleep." Toph reminded.

"Smart alec..." Katara muttered, turning away to go to her place on the stage.

Sokka scurried after her. He pulled a harmonica out of his back pocket.

"Oh, no." Zuko said, clicking a cord into the bottom of his guitar.

Sokka ignored him. "Katara, you've gotta let me do my Stevie Wonder harmonica solo."

"No." She said, adjusting her microphone.

Sokka sulked. "What? Why not?"

"Because, we already agreed on the set for tonight. Only in dire circumstances are we going to play that song." She explained.

"We can squeeze a few minutes in."

"Sorry, Sokka." She shrugged.

It grew closer to 6:30, people coming in a few minutes early. Sokka gulpedback the saliva in his mouth. He gripped his microphone. He let go wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. The gym began getting more and more packed, only adding to his nerves. He noticed the

He put his hand over the live microphone. "Guys, I can't do this." He said, turning his head.

"Stop being a chicken." Zuko said, encouragingly.

"Yea, Sokka. You have this. If Toph could get into high school, you can do this." Aang said, smiling toothily.

"Are you seriously still mad about the black Siri thing? Cuz, I have feelings, y'know."

"Yes. Yes, I am still mad." He glared at her.

Zuko sighed, deciding his words weren't too encouraging as he meant. He put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Man, you can do this. I know you can. If I knew you couldn't, I wouldn't be in a band with you. And, if you can't, oh well. You're still gonna be my friend."

"Thanks, Zuko." Sokka smiled up at him.

Toph put a hand over her mouth, laughs escaping.

"Is my life a comedy to you?!" Zuko cried.

"Way to ruin the broment." Sokka said.

"That just seemed like waaay more than a broment to me." Toph snickered.

Zuko took his hand off Sokka's shoulder, stepping away from him.

Sokka cleared his throat, rubbing his neck. "So, uh, football."

"Yea. Football." Zuko nodded.

"Ok, guys. It's almost time to start." Katara interrupted. She looked onto the audience. "Uh, does everyone look angry to you?"

"This won't work." Mai stated.

"You're such a downer, Mai." Yue said. "Of course, it will work. It was my plan after all." She chuckled, remembering her greatness.

Azula gripped her plastic cup. "Of course."

The four girls sat at a table, watching the crowd on the floor. Azula had to admit, becoming friends with Yue had benefited. Though Yue was more of a bitch and conceted than herself, she liked the perks. Azula, Mai, and Tylee's popularity sparked in the past week. They could now slack off in most of their classes, and they felt the same power they had the year before. But, Azula couldn't wait to drop Yue when at the top. She didn't talk about herself 24/7.

"I want punch. Anyone want some?" Yue asked, standing.

"I'd like some." Tylee smiled.

"Hm." She nodded, walking away.

"This won't work." Mai repeated.

"Come now." Azula said, folding her hand. "All we have to do is wait for everyone to start fighting with each other, then walk on stage, get a microphone, and give our friendship speech. Easy as giving a friendship speech."

"What if the speech doesn't work?"

"It will. And, when it does, everyone will ask who spread those rumors. Then, we blame Yue. Everyone loves us and we get to knock that bitch out at the same time." Azula explained again.

Yue came back, sitting in her seat next to Azula. She only had one cup.

"Uh, where's my drink?" Tylee asked.

"Oh, they ran out." Yue shrugged. "Sorry."

Tylee frowned, able to tell she wasn't. She glanced over the side of her eye, seeing people taking ladels of punch from the bowl, barely making a dent in it.

"But, there's still some there."

"Then go get some. I'm not your personal maid."

Tylee got up in a huff.

"Geez, way to be lazy." Yue smiled.

"Yes." Azula said, her face blank. Mai glanced at her. She looked back.

"Girls, I think we should get rid of Tylee." Yue said, leaning in.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"Because. She's an idiot. Yes, she's useful, but, she's more useless." Yue said.

Mai looked at Azula.

Azula looked at Yue. "Listen, Yue. You don't need to worry your pretty white hair about this. Tylee is benefitiary. I promise."

Yue ran her hand down the back of her hair. "Ok. But, she better not mess this up."

"She won't."

Tylee sat back down, a bit angry. She tapped her fingers on her cup.

Yue smiled at Azula. "You think my hair's pretty?"

"Of course. You're a very beautiful girl in general."

"Do you two need a private moment?" Mai asked, folding her arms.

Azula stood. "Mai. In the hall. Now."

Mai nodded, standing up and following her. Tylee looked at their backs pleadingly not to leave her alone with Yue. Unfortunetly, they did.

"What is the matter with you?" Azula asked, tapping her foot.

"Nothing. You?"

"You know that is not what I am talking about. What was that comment about?"

"Well, either you're just a good ass kisser or you have a crush."

Azula scoffed. "Crush?" She scoffed again. "On Yue? You've been playing with too many knifes, Mai."

"What was the comment on her hair about? And what about her in general?"

"Can I not compliment someone?"

"No. You're Azula."

"I admit. I like her hair. White is a good color on her. And, just because I said she was beautiful, doesn't mean I like her."

"Oh, really?"

The two girls looked at each other for a long time.

"You like her." Mai confirmed, walking back into the gym.

Azula blushed, rushing after her. "Mai-!"

The two stood next to each other, amazed at the sight infront of them. Everyone was fighting. Girls fighting girls. Boys fighting boys. Teacher fighting teachers. Even the janitors were there.

"It worked..." Mai said in shock.

"Ha, Mai. I told you." Azula smirked.

The two walked to the table. Tylee seemed on the verge of tears.

"Let's go, girls. This night has just begun." Yue said, standing up with them.

There was suddenly a loud screeching noise, that entered everyone's and disturbed them greatly. Everyone stopped what they were doing, grinding their teeth and putting their hands to their ears.

It stopped.

"If everyone is done with this nonsense, we have a song to play." Katara announced, as Toph stopped the record.

She nodded to Sokka, who's face lit up, harmonica in his hands.

He began playing the Stevie Wonder intro to the song That's What Friends Are For.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way_

_And as far as I'm concerned_

_I'm glad I got the chance to say_

_That I do believe, I love you_

_And if I should ever go away_

_Well, then close your eyes and try_

_To feel the way we do today_

_And then if you can remember_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

Sokka continued his solo. Everyone looked at the person they had been fighting with. They murmured small apologizes to each other.

_Well, you came in loving me_

_And now there's so much more I see_

_And so by the way_

_I thank you_

_Oh and then for the times when we're apart_

_Well, then close your eyes and know_

_The words are coming from my heart_

_And then if you can remember_

_Keep smiling and keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_In good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_That's what friends are for_

_For good times and bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

_Keep smiling, keep shining_

_Knowing you can always count on me, for sure_

_'Cause I tell you, that's what friends are for_

_Whoa, good times and the bad times_

_I'll be on your side forever more_

_That's what friends are for_

Everyone clapped. A few people were crying. Zuko nudged Sokka, nodding to her good job.

"Why was everyone fighting?" Aang spoke into his microphone.

Everyone kinda shrugged, blaming it on rumor they had heard.

"Geez, this is how we act to words?" Toph shook her head. "There's always gonna be rumors. But, that's why we trust our friends enough to know that they aren't real."

Zuko pointed to the teacher chaparones. "You have to set an example for us, and fighting like that isn't a good lesson. You teachers are suppose to be enemies with us students. Not yourselfs, because, you're friends."

"We know that we aren't perfect, but, to our friends we are. They're there to laugh when we joke. Agree when we complain. Stick up for one another. What you guys just did isn't friendship." Katara stated.

"Yea! What they all said." Sokka smiled.

"They just stole our friendship speech!" Yue cried.

Azula felt something. Something in her chest. "O-oh, my god! I'm having a heart attack!" She stated, holding on Mai's shoulder with one hand, and the other on her chest.

"No, your heart has just start working in the first time in 14 years." Mai stated.

She was right. Azula's heart had grown three sizes, hearing the speech of friendship. It had struck a cord. After the process was complete, she felt better. Much better.

Azula looked at Yue. "No. They didn't steal our speech. They were the speech itself. You've spread so many rumors but they weren't affected by it. I should have never trusted you. You are just a vial girl, who is such a poser.. And, Tylee is much more useful than you, anyday."

"Wait, she started the rumors?" Someone asked, overhearing.

A spotlight shown over Yue.

"You guys shouldn't be fighting each other! You should be fighting her!" Sokka shouted.

Everyone in the audience looked at her with their angry expressions. They all suddenly went after her. She screamed, running away. Someone grabbed the ends of her hair. It fell off in there hand.

"Her hair was fake?" Azula asked

Mai cracked a smile.

"So, do we still play?" Sokka asked.

"To who, you idiot?" Zuko asked.

Azula walked onto the stage, looking at them all.

"I would like to apologize for the way I have treated you throughout the years. Especially you, Zuko."

"Woah. Someone got a personality transplant." Toph said.

"I suppose I deserved that comment. So, for all I've done, I want to make up for what I've done. If you will, I'd like to take you all to the city."

"The city? Why?" Katara asked.

"It's a surprise." She said with a smile.

**Author's note.**

**So, I liked this chapter. Friendship is a really great thing for me and without friends I'd probably be hanging out with my computer all day instead. I bet you're thinking, why the city? Well, I say, wait until the next chapter. It has something to do with what was said in chapter 6.**

**Now, a few key points to the story. I am not doing this for the shipping. If I was, it definitely wouldn't be Zutara. I just kinda thought the fact that Sokka wanted to stop their date was funny. Azula will find love!(And even though she won't admit it, she did have a bit of a crush on Yue, but it's over now.) Every main character will find love and I will take the time to focus on their relationships. I will also take the time to find out what the readers want to read. You can PM me anytime or just say it in the comment box. I am doing this story 2/5's for you guys and 3/5's to express myself in my writing. I know my humorous charm probably won't be ever lasting. Unfortunetly.**


	8. Meeting Charlie

**Author's note: Woah, switching it up! Author's note at the beginning. Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm not that big a deal. I just wanted to say one thing. When I put**

**"()"inbetween quotation marks, it represents sign language. Wanna know what that means? See? I most likely just sparked your curiousity so you'll read the story.**

Charlie threw a ball against the wall. She caught it with one hand. She threw it back again. Grant put his hand infront of her's, catching it. She looked at him

"(You're kinda down today. You ok?)"

Charlie nodded, pushing her glasses to the rim of her nose. She grabbed a pen from her pocket, writing on the small notepad that hung around her neck on a chain.

"I just feel weird."

"(Like the weird you felt when your back started hurting a few weeks ago? As if someone tripped over you?)"

"Yea."

Grant sat back against the wall of the small room. The two shared it, in an orphanage. The orphanage was called, The Red House, but, all the children there called it, The Hell House. The man running it was very strict. The education the children got was very poor. The two had gotten over that, finding ways to expand their minds. They were not allowed off the establishment. Not like anyone actually checked if you were still there. But, if you got caught...  
Let's not get into that.

"Wanna talk about it?" He spoke with a smile

"Are you going to listen?" She replied.

"That's just cold." Grant said, crossing his arms.

She smirked to herself.

"Don't make fun of my deafness!" He said playfully.

"Don't make fun of my muteness."

Grant nodded, looking forward. "So, what's it feel like this time? Songs in the middle of the night? Calluses? Skinned knee?"

Charlie shrugged, pushing back her white hair. "I don't really know. It's close though."

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

Grant shrugged.

"We're close! I know it!" Azula stated, looking at her phone.

"This was a stupid idea." Mai said.

"Are you always such a Weeping Willy?" Sokka asked.

"You get used to it." Tylee said, skipping along.

The eight were walking down the street of the city, not nessicarily a good one.

"Is this...is this safe." Katara asked, moving closer to Zuko.  
**How do ya Kataang fans feel about that? BD**

"No, no it is not." Zuko said, pulling his hand away from a random hobo that sneered at him.

"Why are we here again?" Toph asked, riding slowly on her skateboard.

Azula stopped, turning towards her, pointing a finger in her finger in her face, causing Toph to stop abrutly. "Shut up and appreciate this, you little rascal."

"Gee, way to be nice." Toph scoffed, as Azula continued.

"Be glad she's trying." Mai sighed.

"If she's trying to be nice, I wonder how she'd be if it wasn't that time of the month." Zuko muttered.

Azula clenched her fist. No...no she couldn't hit her brother. At least, not in public.

"Woah." Everyone said in awe of her control.

"So, where are you taking us?" Aang asked.

"Be patient." She said, losing her's very quickly.

"You can't just tell us?"

"No. Not shut the hell up before I shove my phone somewhere you probably don't want."

"Your phone's upside down." Mai pointed out.

(Place image of large explosion)

Azula took in a deep breath, turning her phone around. "I'm cool, now. I'm cool." She wiped her shirt off.

"That was totally wicked!" A random kid on a tricycle near them said.

Toph scratched her eyebrow.

They all looked at him. They quickly walked away.

"Who was that kid?" Aang asked, not daring to look back.

"I don't want to know." Sokka said. "I don't want to know."

"I can't believe you actually did that! Oh my gosh, that was so awesome!"

"That was a terrible idea. Why would you subject me to that?" Charlie asked, trying hard to to touched her newly piereced eyebrow. It was done, not once, but twice. It hurt like hell for each of them.

"Because, I have most of my face piereced and you don't. I'm now starting you on the journey of piercedom!" Grant's face would not pass a metal detector, ever. Not even if they didn't have batteries. His ears had four earing, two at top and two on the bottom, each. His mouth had hoop piercings at each corner. His left nostril was pierced. And finally, his cheeks had small metal dots in the middle of them.

"My face hurts." Charlie complained.

"Oh, stop whining. Try getting one on your nipple."

Charlie gulped.

"Yep. It hurt. A lot. Maybe, I should make you get one so we can be pain siblings." Grant chuckled, rubbing his chin. He looked to his side, seeing Charlie rushing down the street.

Grant laughed, running after her. "Ok, ok. No nipple piercing. How about going lower?" He smiled.

Charlie's face grew red as she punched his arm.

"What? I was talking about your belly button." Grant said, continuing to laugh.

"Of course you were." Charlie held up the notepad, and by the look on her face, Grant could see the sarcasm.

"Ok, ok. It was a joke. I swear. Unless, you seriosuly want that. I hear it doesn't hurt as much as you think."

"You researched that?"

"Well, yea. I thought about it for a while. I found out that guys love it."

"I am not going to allow you to do that." Charlie disapproved.

"You can't not make me."

"Yes, I can. I'm your friend and when you plan on making idiotic decisions, I have to be there to stop you." Charlie explained.

Grant turned his head. "Sorry, can't read or hear you."

Charlie wrote her next message but was unable to get Grant to see it, he turning his head every other direction that she wasn't in. Focusing too much on trying to get her message across, Charlie tripped, falling forward. Her glasses fell to the sidewalk.

"Ok, if I guess the place correctly, will you tell me if it's correct?" Sokka asked.

Azula sighed, putting a hand to her face. "Ok, fine."

"Schoolhouse, hospital, cemetary, restaraunt, gas station, orphanage, car dealership, meat house, farm, church, steak house, library, grocerey store, construction zone, warehouse, carn-"

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" Toph cried. She held her skateboard up threateningly. Sokka shut his mouth.

Azula stopped. "Wait, what was the seventh one?"

"Car dealership?"

"Well then, no." She said shaking her head.

"Damn."

"Why would we go to a car dealership?" Katara asked.

"Maybe she wanted to buy us a car. I'd take that as an apology gift."

"Well, she wouldn't have us walk all the way here for a car." Zuko stated.

"She is Azula." Aang stated.

"You guys need to trust that she's changed." Tylee stated. She brought an x-ray machine out, putting it infront of Azula's chest. Tylee put on a pink lab coat, holding a pointer. She smacked the glass with it.

"See, here is Azula's heart. As you can see, it is beating and it has grown larger since she heard your friendship speech."

Tylee held up a before picture of her heart, shriveled, gray, and not healthy looking.

"Eh? Eh?" She said, referring to the difference.

Azula pushed the x-ray machine down. "Thank you for the explanation." She said sarcastically. She grabbed the picture, dropping it to the floor.

"Don't litter." Aang scolded. "It can cause some serious environmental issues."

"Oh, cry me a polutated river."

Toph suddenly slipped (on the paper of course) banging her chin on the concrete, but, not hurting too badly. Her contacts popped out for the second time this fanfiction story started.

"What's up with the the face full of metal?" Mai asked.

"S'up with all the black?" Grant retorted.

"Oh, seriously? Another person with white hair?" Azula asked.

Charlie groaned, sitting up.

Everyone gasped.

"What? What are we gasping about?" Toph asked.

Charlie didn't really care, feeling for her glasses.

"Toph, you don't see that?" Katara asked.

"Yes, because, I am definitely wearing my contacts right now." Toph said, voice dripping of sarcasm.

"How come you never told us you had a twin?" Sokka asked, hurt.

"Yea, Charlie." Grant folded his arms. Charlie kiced his leg.

Toph patted the ground infront of her, grabbing a pair of glasses. She put them on, able to see perfectly. She could see herself, squinting, with white hair and a piercing on her left eyebrow.

Charlie reached forward, taking her glasses off Toph. She looked through them, seeing herself with black hair and no piercing. Black hair? She had to admit, she looked a bit weird with black hair. She raised a brow, standing up.

"What joke are you playing now?" She asked Grant.

"Yea, ignore the blind person, on the dirty ground, that is very confused."

"Aren't you a bit surprised?" Grant asked.

Charlie shook her head. "32 per 1,000 births are twins. Anyone could have a twin they don't know about. Some even eat their's in the womb."

Toph sighed, realizing she wasn't getting any help. She reached in her back pocket, taking her spare pair of contacts out. She wasn't going to be blind for an undetermined amount of time. She put them in, standing up.

"Sweet. I have a twin." Toph nodded.

"That doesn't faze either of you?" Katara asked.

"Not really..."  
Charlie shrugged.

"Your welcome." Azula said, throwing herself in.

"Wow. Thanks I guess." She said.

"You guess? I just reunited you with a long lost sibling! Doesn't that spark an intrest?!"

"Don't blow up again." Zuko said wearily.

"Well, I don't really question things. I just kinda deal with stuff when it hits me. This isn't too bad."

"(Hey, she's probably the complete opposite of you, right?)" Grant asked.

"(That's only in movies.)" Charlie stated.

"(Just see if she has a brain. I mean, you're like super human smart and she obviously has a lot more muscle than you.)"

Charlie glared at him. She reached her arm forward, knocking on Toph's head. Toph's eyes widened.

"(It is pretty empty.)"

"Wow. You have a deaf twin. Good luck with that." Sokka said, patting Toph's shoulder.

"She's not deaf, I am." Grant stated.

"You don't sound deaf." Tylee said.

"I wasn't born deaf and by the time I was, I spoke pretty well." He explained.

"Can you lip read?" Sokka asked curiously.

Grant nodded.

"Can you tell what that guy is saying over there?" He asked, pointing across the street.

"Uh, no. I don't have super powers."

"Oh, um, sorry."

"It's ok."

"What's wrong with you, then?" Toph asked.

Charlie took a pen out of her back pocket. "I'm mute." She wrote.

"Then, where's the un-mute button?" She asked, looking over Charlie's body.

"Believe me, I've tried." Grant said.

A light bulb went off in Charlie's head.

"Do you have a job?" She asked Toph.

"Well, I guess working at The Jasmine Dragon is a job."

"Would you like to buy an apartment with us?"

"Uh, what?"

"Oh, Charlie wants to get emancipated so we can leave the orphanage we're made to live in. But, the judge won't appeal to just a deaf and a mute kid."

"Hey! I said orphanage!" Sokka reminded.

"Ok." Toph nodded.

"Wait, what?" Everyone behind her asked.

"You're just going to move in with two random people you don't know?"

"Well, technically, I've already known her since she's my twin."

"But, who knows what that guy could do! Look at all the piercings!" Zuko pointed out.

"Ok, last time I checked, I have a sister, not a brother. I can do whatever I want. And last, he's been eyeing Aang for the last five minutes."

Aang blushed, only causing Grant to smirk. "What can I say? I like them scrawny."

"So, how much does it cost? The apartment?" Toph asked.

"Very cheap. With three people, it'll only be about $60 a month."

"Are you always going to be writing on that notepad?" Toph asked.

"Well, I'm not going to talk."

A few months later, after sorting all the legal stuff and apartment papers...

"This place is better than I expected." Toph muttered, seeing the furnished living room of the apartment. The kitchen was connected to it. In the back there was 3 rooms.

"No one buys these apartments. The owner had to lower the prices." Charlie explained.

"You know, this is still kinda weird." Toph sat on the couch. Charlie sat next to her. She nodded.

"I mean, when we first met, it hadn't really hit me. And, I've been thinking a lot. I just can't believe that my parents didn't tell me I was adopted."

"Well, they know you've found me now." Charlie stated.

"Um, actually, I never told them."

"What?" Charlie looked at Toph with a weird look.

"Well, not like they care anyway. I mean, they're always working. I haven't had a three sentance conversation ever."

"Oh."

Toph looked at Charlie.

"Why don't you talk?"

"Because, I prefer not to."

"Why not?"

"Why do you feel the need to wear headphones all the time?"

"Because, it gives me quick access to music." Though, Charlie already knew that. The two had gotten to know each other a lot over time.

"When are you and Piercy, officially transferred into Avatar High?"

"We'll be able to go on Monday."

Toph leaned her head to see out the window. "The only thing I don't like is we're right across the street from Zuko's house. I kinda wonder if Azula will blow up again."

Charlie tapped her shoulder to look. "She's pretty hot though, right?"

Toph raised a brow. "So, there's a science fair coming up at the school. Since you're such a nerd and all, I guess you could win."

**Author's note...**

**This chapter was a bit rushed. But, it's 2 a.m. so I am probably sleep writing this. Charlie and Grant will be apart of the story from now on. Charlie is basically the opposite of Toph, but, they touch base with a lot of things too. She can understand and communicate in sign language because Grant taught her. She refuses to speak, but, I can't relay why just yet. Let's wait and see what happens in the next chapter at the science fair!**

**I just noticed that the two chapters that had sign language in it, didn't have the symbols in. So sorry.**


	9. Special, Part One!

"Are you sure this is...safe?" Grant asked.

"I've done this before." Charlie reminded.

"I know, but, you almost burned the place down the first prototype you made."

"Yes, but, I made it fireproof." She assured.

The two were in the school gym, along with several others, setting up their project. The two had created a robot, that looked like one of the wooden dolls used in art class. But, it was completely metal, circuits, and wiring.

"Wow, did you use some metal from his face?" Zuko asked.

"Actually, no." Grant said, crossing his arms. There was some antamosity between the two.

Sokka came up to them, attempting to pick up the dollsized robot. Aang was with him. Charlie pulled it away.

"Must you try and touch everything?" She asked, setting it as far away from him as she could, near Zuko.

"Well, yea. I'm a curious growing boy."

"No, he's just an idiot. He doesn't understand the words, "Do not touch."" He tapped the head of the robot on the sylabals.

"Hey! How come he gets to touch it!" Sokka pointed out.

"Fine. You can touch it. Nothing else."

"Geez. Fine. No need to underline." Sokka said, waving his hand.

Sokka reached his finger out, touching the bare face where an eye should be.

"Kinda weird that it doesn't have a face." He said.

"What does it do?" Aang asked, moving it's arm.

"It reads the commands someone with this remote would send." Grant said, holding it up. "You know, I can make it say stuff. Like, "You look nice in those jeans," or, "Your hair is perfect against you skin," or, "Will you go on a date with me?"" He said looking at Aang. "But, those are only examples."

Aang's face grew completley red. He rubbed his neck nervously. "I...I need to go to the bathroom." He rushed off.

Grant smirked, getting the perfect view. Charlie slapped his arm. "(Keep it in your pants.)"

"(I can't promise you anything.)"

"You know, I don't like it when you two do sign language." Zuko complained. He turned the head of the robot to get a good look at it.

"Well, I don't like it when one of you says something to me and your back is to me." Grant said. The two boys glared at each other.

"I think someone likes that British accent. And, I'm not talking about Aang." Toph said, nudging Sokka as she came up. They snickered, bumping fists.

"Hello, dorks." Azula greeted, coming in with Mai and Tylee. She was still having trouble with being nice.

"I prefer nerd." Charlie pointed out, holding out her notepad.

"Oh, ha." She said sarcastically.

"Would you like to touch my hair to make sure it's not a wig, again?" Charlie asked.

"No. I know it's not a wig. You just dye it." Azula stated.

"If you believe so."

"What is this contraption?" She asked, tapping the head of the robot.

Tylee picked it up, examining it. "I think it's a robot."

"That's original." Mai said.

"Hey! You try building one of those while Toph is trying to, "help," us. She basically did everything that sent us backwards." Grant complained.

"Is this where the battery pack is?" Mai asked, touching it's back.

"No. But, I think your battery pack needs to be charged." Grant said, matter of factually He replaced the robot on the table again. "Can people stop touching this? This is not a toy to be played with."

"There are a lot of other people here..." Katara said, looking around the gym of people.

"Thank you for the encouragement." Charlie smiled.

"Oh, uh, sorry."

Aang came back a few moment later, staying as far away from Grant as possible.

"Hey, look. Pakku's a judge!" Sokka pointed out just as the judges came around.

Pakku, along with two other teachers, came up to them.

"What do you have here?" Pakku asked.

"It's a robot that should be able to function and be able to things requiring human interaction." Charlie explained.

"Huh. Straight to the point and no back talk. Maybe I should buy a notepad and pen for Toph." He said.

Everyone snickered.

"Now, let's see a demonstration."Charlie nodded at Grant, still holding the remote.

"Ok. Let's get this puppy moving." He pressed start. And, suddenly, there was a flash and all the teens were gone.

"Huh. Not what they said, but, very interesting." Pakku stated. The other teachers agreed, writing comments on their clipboards. "Well, I think we know who's won, but, by regulation, we have to go see the 50 volcanoes these other children had made."

"Uh, what just happened?" Mai asked.

The ten were in the gym, but, it was completely empty. The lights were barely working. Everything seemed old and rusty.

"Is that blood?" Sokka asked, pointing to the floor.

There was suddenly a loud groan. They turned, Charlie motioning Grant to. It was Pakku in the corner of the gym, crouched over something.

"Pakku?" Zuko called.

He continued to do whatever he was doing.

"Guys, run. Run right now." Toph said calmly.

"Why?" Azula asked, not very willing to listen to someone like Toph for a "good" idea.

"I have played every Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead, and Dead Rising game. When a guy is crouched over another guy in front of his face, he's eating him."

"Not always." Grant smirked. Charlie hit his arm.

"You're crazy. Those video games fried your brain." Katara stated.

Pakku looked up at them, blood dripping from his chin. His eyes were black.

"Ok, maybe you aren't crazy."

Pakku stood up.

"Zombie move slow, right? So, all we gotta do is run, right?" Tylee asked scared. She was wrong. Pakku came rushing after them. Luckily, he was at the other end of the gym.

"Man, I wish I had a shot gun." Toph said. Suddenly a menu popped up infront of her. In the inventory was a shot gun. She grabbed it. At the bottom of the screen, it said, "Toph has equipped, shotgun!"

"Sweetness." She aimed at Pakku, shooting his head off.

"Dude!" Sokka cried. "That was totally awesome!"

"You just shot our grandfather." Katara said softly.

"Actually, I didn't want to die." Aang said.

"Hey, if you get scared, just jump into my arms." Grant said, holding them out.

Charlie slapped him upside the head.

"Toph! What are you doing?!"' Katara cried. She was loomed over his body.

"Pick-pocketing him." She said obviously. She took out his wallet. "Hey look. Twelve bucks!"

"Ok, so, where are we?" Azula asked.

"A zombie video game." Toph stated obviously again. "How else would I be able to get a shot gun out of my inventory? I don't even have an inventory."

"So, how did we get here?"

"The remote." Charlie stated. "Grant pressed a button on the remote and we ended up here."

Grant looked at the remote in his hands, specifically at the screen.

"I may have programmed the remote wrong." He squeaked.

"How do you do that?" Zuko asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, when I programmed it, I was watching a special on Sci-Fi on multidimensional studies."

"How do you watch tv?" Zuko asked.

"It's called subtitles, you bastard."

"Uh, g-guys?" Aang said, wearily. He pointed behind at the gym entrance.

More zombies were coming. And those zombies...were them.

"Let's do this." Toph said, cocking her gun.

"You want to shoot yourself?!" Katara cried.

"Well, I'm not going to let me each me."

"It wouldn't want you since you don't have a brain to eat. And, I suppose the zombie version of you is really looking for one." Azula stated.

Toph shot the Azula zombie. A +10! moved over her head, 10 points adding to her score in the corner.

"I so wanted to do that."

Suddenly the gym doors opened widely, allowing many zombie through.

"Press the button! Press the button!" Sokka cried as they came closer.

There was a flash.

"Ok, so, the remote is basically a devise that can allow us to move from one dimension to another?" Katara said.

Charlie chuckled a bit.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just funny that you're trying to sound smart."

"Excuse me?"

"She's right. We are basically the original nerds." Grant nodded.

"I can be nerdy!"

"B+ average is not nerd material."

"You need at least a 99.7%." Charlie stated.

"And, by the way, a smart guy really knows how to use a meter stick." Grant smirked.

Aang put a hand over his nose, red specks coming through his fingers.

"Hey, um, did anyone notice we're in the woods and in different clothes?" Sokka asked. "And, why is Aang bald?"

They all looked at each other, noticing it for the first time.

"Uh, I know I'm a little late, but, I can't actually see." Toph said, waving a hand infront of her face. "I mean, I kinda thought I could. Like, I can see all of you, just not with my eyes."

"Maybe you're seeing through your feet." Azula said, noticing she was barefoot.

"Huh...maybe."

"Can we leave? This multidimensional thing is boring." Mai said. She crossed her arms. She felt a few knifes up her sleeves.

"Sure." Grant pressed the button. Nothing happened.

"Ok, where was the flash?" Aang asked.

"Hold up. I'm looking at it."

After a few minutes of messing with the remote, Grant decided it was good.  
He pressed the button again. Still nothing.

"Ok, so, there might be a slight problem."

"What? You fucked up again?!" Zuko cried. "This is all your fault we're here anyway!" He pointed his arms at him, sending two fireballs out of his fists.

"Missed me, missed me. Now Aang's gotta kiss me." Grant said, sticking out his pierced tongue.

"Wha-what?" Aang blushed.

"Actually, he didn't miss." Azula pointed out.

Beside Grant, was Charlie, with the sides of her head shaved off, maybe three or four centimeters left on each side. There was a thick mohawk that started and ended at the middle of her eyebrows. Most of her bangs were still in tact. She was shaking like a small puppy.

"Aw, no fair! He was aiming for me!"

"Woah...did I just do that?"

**Author's note...**

**Ok, so, I hope it's understood that I can't update every single day with multiple chapters. I just can't. I have school and other things. Sorry.**

**So, just a few things I probably didn't explain it well enough. Charlie is mute and she mostly ****only communicates through writing on her notepad and sign language.**

**Grant is British. I just had to put him in there. Every good story needs a British guy, right? And he totally has a thing for Aang. I like how the only one who is trying to keep him down is Charlie. Zuko kinda doesn't like him for some reason.**

**But, serious question, well not really, but, what do you think of Charlie's new mo-hawk Keep it? Grow it back? Huh? Huh? Please tell meh!**


	10. Special, Part Two

**You know, I think I'm kinda liking the author's notes upfront. It means you have to read my first thoughts. Ha Ha Ha!**

**Anyho...I just wanted to say the choice of clothing for everyone. The GAang is in the clothes that they're in before they go to the firenation.  
Zuko is in the clothes he wears when he meets them at the Western Air Temple.  
Azula, Mai, and Tylee are in the clothes they are usually in.  
Charlie is in commener earthbender clothes. Her notepad has mysteriously disappeared.  
Grant is in commener firenation clothes.  
So, there ya go. **

Azula paced back and forth. Everyone else was sitting on the floor. She stopped, lightbulb over her head.

"Ok. Let me recap this whole situation. Granby-"

"Grant. My name is Grant."

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yes. I may not be able to hear it, but I want it said right."

"Ok. _Grant _programmed the remote wrong, watching a stupid televison show. Then, we all get transported through alternate dimension because he did that. And now, we are stuck in a world with mostly trees, Zuko has fireballs, and the one who dyes her hair white gets a hair cut." The lightbulb shut off. "But, how do we get back and how did we even get here?"

Charlie was messing with the remote.

"Is that made from a game controller?" Sokka asked.

Toph's head rose, her foot shifting towards her.

"Hey! That's my game controller!"

"Well, do you really need six of them?" Katara asked.

"Yes! I lose stuff a lot and I bought them myself!"

Charlie tugged on Grant's sleeve. She shifted the remote to him.

"Oh. There's an info page." There was a screen installed.

"Like, it has info of where we are?" Sokka asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Says here, that in this universe, Aang is the avatar and he has to stop the upcoming war. What Zuko did before, is firebending. Katara can waterbend. Toph can earthbend and metalbend. Azula can do lightning and blue fire. Mai has knifes everywhere, and Tylee is all bendish and can knocck people out. Zuko and Azula's dad is trying to take over the four nations."

"Four nations?" Katara asked.

"Yea. It's like an asian inspired world, but no one speaks any type of asian language."

"나는 한국어를." Charlie said.

"Do you speak english? Because, I'd like to know what you just said." Azula said. Charlie smiled.

Grant hit Charlie upside the head. "She said that she speaks Korean. The little smart alec." He scolded.

She rubbed her throbbing head. She felt the side of her head. It was still warm.

"Guys look a this!" Aang cried. Everyone looked. He was on a ball of air, riding around. He crash into a rock.

"Is he unconcious?" Grant asked curiously with a smirk.

"No! No, I'm alright!" Aang said, shooting up.

Grant shook his head, continuing to read the remote. He frowned, reading that Aang had the obvious crush on Katara.

"Seems like Charlie and I aren't even apart of this universe."

"Why not?"

"Well, the fanfiction author created us in her lab." He stated.

"I'd believe that." Zuko muttered.

Suddenly a random girl came out of the bushes.

"Can you all stop sitting around and learn some bending?!" evilangel1478 cried. "Gosh! I waited nine chapters for this and I am not gonna wait a chapter more!"

"She is right. We should be utilizing the time we have, learning a new skill." Katara nodded.

"Ok, we've talked about this. Stop trying to sound smart. I can hear your struggle and I'm deaf."

"Hey! No more jokes! Bending."

"Bu-"

"Bending! Now!"

Toph lifted her arm. A rock jutted up hitting her and sending her far off.

"How's that for bending?"

"That was a little mean."

"I'm just utilizing my new skills. It's actually pretty easy if you don't think about it."

"Ooo. Look what we have here." Azula said, playing with blue fire in her hand.

"How about we go learn bending and you two fix the remote?" Zuko said.

"I'd like to be away from you for a while." Grant nodded. A line of frazzled static went between the two ending at their eyes.

In a secluded area, enough for bending, with a water fall and small river, the five bending possessed teens stood.

Mai was throwing knifes at a tree. She was finding them everywhere and had nothing else to do. Tylee was twisting herself in ways that she could not do before.

"Ok, so, how we do this?" Zuko asked.

"Don't think. You've just gotta do it." Toph said. "That's how that chick got sailed all the way back to ." She stomped her foot, a massive earthquake occuring.

"Guys, come on now. You have to let it flow." Katara said, drawing a line of water from the river.

"No. You have to have complete concentration." Azula stated. She dragged her fingers in a circle, creating lightning.

"Well, actually, you have to think about the several different ways to go about a problem. Then your bending can be used to solve it quicker." Aang chimed in. "Like, I w anted to have fun so I thought riding around on air would be. I didn't think it would actually happen, but it did."

"No. You have to have something to fuel your bending! Like anger!" Zuko said. He shot his fist in the air, fire spouting.

"Zu-Zu, I think my way is better since my bending is more advanced." Azula said, crossing her arms.

"There is only one way to prove it." Toph said. "Five way bending battle!"

They all nodded in agreement.

Sokka watched as Azula's blue fire clashed with Zuko's red fire.

"This is so unfair." He muttered. He was about to lean against the rock against him, but Toph lifted it, throwing it into the air where she thought she heard Aang. He fell on his back.

"Where are you Twinkle Toes?"

"I'm not telling you!" He said, afraid for his life.

"Just did!"

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes! It's not manly!" Sokka said, rubbing his head.

"Neither are you." Katara stated, splashing water on all four of them.

Azula sent a string of lightning at her, electricuting her at a high voltage.

Toph sent a wave of rock at Aang, who momentarily landed on the ground. Big mistake. The earth engulfed him. His head stuck out.

"Am I out?" Aang asked. His reply was Zuko stepping on his head, shooting several balls of fire at everyone else.

Tylee and Mai sat on the side next to Sokka now. Tylee had a soda hat with Azula's face on it. Mai had a foam finger and flag with Katara's name on it.

"Really Mai?" Azula asked.

"I agree with her choice of how to bend." Mai shrugged.

Sokka scratched his neck. How come he didn't get magic bending powers? How come he didn't get random knifes and body bending powers? How come he...Boomerang?

He pulled a boomerang out of the boomerang pouch on his back. He hadn't even noticed it.

"Woah. Cool." He said with an evil smirk. He threw it into the air. It went into the sunlight, disappearing. "Aw..."

He slouched. He suddenly perked up, seeing a whirling spiral. He caught it happily.

"This universe is fun now."

"Not really..." Mai said.

In ten minutes Azula and Toph sat along the three, watching the final round of the bending battle. Katara Vs. Zuko.

"I hope you don't mind losing to a girl." Katara smirked, eight octopus tenticals of water whips around her. "But, I'll still date you when we get back."

"I hope you won't be sore when I win." Zuko said, cracking his knuckles.

"I bet my money on Katara." Aang said, in the middle of the two, still sticking out of the ground.

"Yea."

"Yup."

"I agree."

"You guys suck." Zuko glared.

Sokka continued throwing his newly aquired boomerang. It almost hit Zuko is the head.

"Dude! Watch where you throw that thing!"

"Sorry."

Charlie and Grant ran to them.

"Guys, Charlie found something." Grant announced.

Charlie started doing sign language, Grant saying it aloud.

"The remote isn't broken. In the-"

Suddenly Sokka's boomerang hit Charlie in the back of her head. She fell to the ground.

Sokka inched his way to her, grabbing the boomerang that rested on her back. He scooted back.

"Is she de-" Zuko was interupted, feeling water slapping him several times. A fist punched his stomach as he fell back, mid air.

"I win." Katara said in a sing song voice.

"Dude, you just got pwned." Toph snickered, at another failure in Zuko's life. "Besides, she's breathing. I think. I haven't actually gotten these feet down."

"Obviously or you wouldn't have lost."

"If I recall, you got out before she did." Sokka pointed out.

She took his boomerang, melting it.

Sokka let out a high squeal, eyes growing wide.

Charlie groaned, sitting up. She rubbed her wound. She moved her hands slowly.

"Why the abuse?" Grant asked for her.

"Stop being a baby and tell us how do get back!" Azula cried.

"There's two bars in the corner of the screen. The dimension changer is on pause."

Grant raised a brow, noticing the bars. He pressed the unpause button, and then pressed start. There was a flash.

The group was back in their regular clothes. Charlie was a bit distraught, her hair still in a mo-hawk It awkwardly matched the wall behind her, making it look like part of her head was gone.

Everything around them was white. There was no background to describe.

"How do you set the remote on pause?" Mai asked. Grant shrugged, not really knowing himself.

"And, you say you're smart." Zuko scoffed.

"Ok, man. Let's fight. Right now."

"You can not be serious."

"Well, you obviously have a problem with me. I'm tired of this. You cannot keep saying all these put-downs to me if you cannot back it up."

"Pfft, like you can fight." Zuko said crossing his arm.

"Wanna bet?" Grant's voice cracked.


	11. Special, Part Three and Zuko Vs Grant

"Let's just get to our universe." Charlie interupted, liking to have her notepad back.

Grant pressed the button, causing a flash to emerge.

They were now on a dark street, in a dimly lit alley. They were all wearing baggy pants and hoodies. A few of them were wearing knit caps. Charlie's glasses were traded for shades.

"Aw man, what we got here? A dimensionw here we gotta rap for our lives or live in fear?" Sokka rhymed.

"This place is wack. Press that button so we can flip this track." Azula ordered.

"Word." Tylee finished, crossing her arms to her shoulders.

Flash.

They were surrounded by white again.

"Weren't we already here?"

"No. This is a universe where there's a guy far off in the distance who gives good compliments."

They all looked up seeing a guy, to far to see more than black shadows around him.

"You guys are awesome!" He called.

"Thanks! You too!" Sokka said.

"Let's leave."

Flash

`They were now back at the science fair.

"Phew. We're back." Sokka sighed.

"No we aren't." Grant said, looking at the remote.

"What do you mean?"

"This is just a back drop." Grant kicked at the wall infront of them. It fell back. They were surrounded by white again. "This is the universe with misleading backdrops."

"Oh. Hey, look! It's that guy again!" Sokka said happily.

The back drop fell back.

"It got me too..." Sokka said sadly.

Flash

"Are we back yet?" Sokka whined. He flaild his fists like a baby. Well, he was one. So was everyone else. They were all in a play pen, in simple shirts and diapers.

"No! Bad Charlie! Bad." Grant said, slapping her arm away from her mouth. She had been gnawing on her are with the few teeth she had.

"I can't help it. I'm teething." She said, like in actual words. At least, with a baby's voice.

"Wow, you do talk." Azula said, crossing her small arms.

"Just because I'm mute doesn't mean I can't talk. You guys never asked anyway. None of you even know my last name. You know nothing about Grant and I."

"You have a last name?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can't blame us. You've only been here for like 3 chapters." Toph stated.

"What's your last name?" Tylee asked.

"Enasni."

"Huh. I suppose that's funny." Azula shrugged.

"I don't get it..." Sokka's lip quivered. He let out a loud cry.

Everyone plugged their ears. Even Grant, who had regained his hearing by being a baby again.

"Someone shut him up!" Mai cried.

"What?"

"Shut him up!"

Grant leaned forward, hitting the button on the remote.

Flash.

Sokka wiped his eyes. "Oh no. We're in the backround dimension again." He saw the science fair again, but people were moving.

"No. We're back." Grant nodded. "We're back."

"How'd we even get sent into different dimensions anyway?"

"Touch recognition." Charlie stated. "We've all touch the robot, sending us through alternate dimesions of space."

"How do you fit all that on a notepad?" Mai asked.

"I still don't get her last name! What's Enasni mean?!" Sokka cried.

"You're an idiot."

Pakku came around the corner. He pinned the prize winning ribbon to the robot's head. He raised a brow.

"What happened to your hair?"

Charlie rubbed her neck nervously.

**Hello there. I kinda just wanted to end this. I couldn't do much more. And yes. I stole some of the last few from Family Guy. So, you're probably thinking, oh this chapter's over. Well, it's not! This is only the beginning. I wanted to continue the Zuko/Grant feud. Anyone know what Enasni means? Eh? Eh? :D**

Zuko walked past the living room doorway to the kitchen early that Saturday morning. he opened the fridge searching for food or drink of some sort. He over heard something.

"-'ve been dealing with being deaf for most of my life. I've tried to over come the hatred your son feels for me, but it's hard since I live right across the street and my friend's sister is his friend."

Zuko's eyes widened.

He rushed into the living room.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked rudely, pointing at Grant. Grant had on a collared shirt and a sweater vest, also having combed his hair neatly. He had to look the part.

"Zuko!" Ursa cried, standing up

Suddenly, Azula was sitting in an armchair, with a large popcorn, some snowcaps, and a soda.

Grant smirked, grabbing the snow caps.

"Oh, hey Mom."

"Zuko, I've raised you better. How could you taunt and torture this poor boy."

"Poor?! There's nothing wrong with him besides the fact that he's a jerk!"

"Oh, this is getting good." Grant whispered.

Azula nodded in agreement.

"No, Zuko. You're the jerk. He's just moved here and you are going to treat him respect. You cannot treat him badly just because he is deaf and lkes men."

"I don't treat him badly because of that! I have no problem with gay people! I'm friends with Toph! And, I don't care that he's deaf!"

"I think he just has a problem with gay males. He can't even admit that Aang's gay." Grant spoke.

"He liked Katara in the third grade."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Mom-"

"Don't 'Mom' me. You are to apologize to this boy, right now!"

Zuko pouted. "Sorry." He muttered.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't read his lips." Grant said, smiling."

"Zuko!" Ursa grabbed his ear.

"O-ow! Ok, I'm sorry!"

"I accept." Grant said humbly.

The doorbell rang.

"Azula. Get that. I need to deal with your brother."

"But, this was just getting good."

"Azula. Now."

She got up reluctantly.

"Girl, I will fill you in on the details." Grant promised.

She went to the door, opening it for Charlie.

"You look quite nerdy today." Azula noted, looking her over.

"Well, that's what I am." Charlie had on khakis, with a black collared shirt tucked into it with a white tie.

"Pajama day?"

"It's 8 in the morning on a Saturday." Azula shrugged. She had a shirt, too big for her, and shorts.

Charlie looked away. "Where's Grant?"

"Why? Lost your sweater vest?"

"Yes. He stole it off my bed while I was in the shower."

"Hm. Fine." She said, leading her to the living room, where Ursa was giving a strong lecture on the fundementals of being nice.

Azula sat back down.

**No fanfiction authors were hurt in the making of this story. Just really, really excited.**

Charlie flicked Grant's head.

"Oh...hey there, Charlie." Grant said nervously.

Charlie grabbed him by his collar, dragging him out.

"No! I wanna see him perish."

"How do you even drag me?! I'm twice your size!" Grant cried.

Suddenly, Sokka came by in a trench coat, fingerless gloves, shades, and holding a boombox.

"If you won't ask, I won't." Charlie offered.

Sokka nodded, choosing to make this quick.


	12. It's The End Of The World!

Sokka rested himself in his bedroom. He kicked up his feet on a pillow, leaning against the back of his bed.

Katara walked in. "Hey, Sokka, do you...um, what happened in here?"

"Huh?" Sokka asked, grabbing the remote to his television.

The walls of his room, were bare of all the posters Sokka had. All the pictures he had were gone. His CDs. His special edition boombox. Even his Xbox. Really, the only things that were there were his bed, tv, and a basket of dirty socks.

"Uh, where's your stuff?"

"Oh. Just...gone."

"Did you sell your stuff online or something? Because, this is kinda weird for everything of yours to be just gone."

"Well, let's just say...I'm getting ready."

"Ready? For what?"

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but Katara held her hand up, not wanting to know.

"Listen, where's my hair brush."

"Oh, I uh..." Sokka rubbed his neck nervously.

Katara shook her head, not wanting to know anymore. She walked out, rolling her eyes.

School the next day...

Today, in the class of science, the students are going to be experimenting with chemical changes. It was to be simple. They would be adding chemicals and other house hold liquids to mixtures, seeing how the colors differ.

"Isn't it weird how all the teachers are Ms. Judee?" Grant asked Charlie. She shrugged, passing him a pair of goggles.

Sokka, who had Suki for a partner, was messing with the goggle lengths. She slapped his hand.

"Stop messing with that. We need to get this done."

"Hey, Suki?" Sokka asked, as she held a pipet of chemical base over a beaker of cactus juice(alcohol).

"What?"

"Wanna go out?"

"Wha-what?" Suki's face turned red. Her pipet moved a bit, a drop falling into a beaker full of acid. A small explosion occured, creating table salt.

Sokka grabbed the beaker of cactus juice and a clean pipet. "Well, since the world's gonna end in a few weeks, I thought, why not go out with a girl who will listen to my feelings. Who will love me for me and not just my looks."

"Since when do girls like you for your looks?" Zuko asked.

"Since I allowed you to date my sister."

"Since when have you allowed me? I asked her out and she accepted, like I knew she would."

"Excuse me?" Katara asked, tilting her head, a bottle of chlorine in her hand.

"I-I mean...uh..."

"Wait, wait. You want to date me because you think the world's gonna end?" Suki asked.

"Well, yea." Sokka said obviously. "The Mayan calender proves it."

"Sokka, that's not real." Aang stated.

"Maybe they just ran out of paper." Toph shrugged.

A piece of paper suddenly hit her face, bouncing to the table top. She unfolded it, reading to herself.

"Dear Toph, You're an idiot. Love, Charlie."

A note hit Aang's head as well, falling infront of him.

"Dear Aang, We should follow Sokka and Suki's example. Let's go out Sunday night, yea? Meet you at the football field. Bundle up. It will be cold. Or I'll be forced to warm you up myself. 3 Grant."

He blushed furiously.

Toph crumpled the paper in her hands. "I'll show you love alright..."

"The world is not going to end, Sokka." Suki stated. "Of course, I'll still go out with you, but still."

"The world is too going to end! I've seen the movie, and did reaserch, and all that stuff!"

"Did you read the stuff that states it isn't true?" Zuko asked.

"No, 'cuz it's fake!"

"How about including us sometime, huh?" One of the background students asked.

"Who said you guys were important?" Azula asked.

"That's mean Azula!" Tylee scolded. Mai was not in that class.

"What? They don't. I mean, if they did, the author would write a story about them. Besides, it's not like they don't get any lines."

"Ok, so besides you being crazy, where are you taking me for our date?" Suki asked.

"It's a surprise." Sokka chuckled. He brought the pipet full of cactus juice and dropped one drop onto his tongue, wondering how this would taste. His eyes suddenly widened. He pointed at Ms. Judee.

"Giant mushroom! Are you friendly?! Mushy friend!"

**I actually did that in my science class...**

**I drank water and/or some type of base acid. I'm still alive so it's cool. My friends were freaking out though, like, chill guys. I kind of know what I'mma doing.**


	13. Twin's Eyes Mystery on Tuesday

*Katara and Suki walked up to the right side of Toph, who was at her locker.

"What is wrong with you?" Katara asked angirly.

"Uh, a lot of things." Toph said obviously. "Hey, one of you got the math homework? I was kinda busy last night to do it."

"Yea, we know you were busy! Busy giving Charlie a black eye!" Suki stated.

Toph closed the door, facing them. "I have a black eye too, ya know." She said, pointing to her left eye.

"Well, maybe you deserved it." The two girls crossed their arms.

Toph waved a hand. "You got it wrong. A fist came flying out of nowhere!"

"Toph, just...geez."

"What? I didn't hit her!"

"You made that threat in science class."

"Well, yea. I just punched her in the eye. Not in the face. Besides, do you think Charlie can give me a shiner like this?"

The two were quiet. They didn't want to answer that question.

"That's what I thought."

Charlie tried to run, but the grip of Katara's on her collar was to strong.

"Just tell us who gave you that black eye! Was it Toph?"

Charlie finally gave up. Man, she really needed to work out or something.

"Was it Toph?" Suki repeated.

She shook her head. "It's Grant's fault we have black eyes." Her's was the right eye.

"Grant?"

"He didn't excatly hit us. It was one of his inventions."

"You two created a machine that punches you in the face?"

"Actually, the invention building is Zeke's thing. I prefer a-"

Sokka interupted their reading, jumping infront of Charlie.

"Suki, ready for our, 'End of the World,' date tomorrow?" He said excitedly.

"Sokka, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Suki stated.

Charlie, finding this the time to scadadle, made her way slowly down the hall and around the corner.

"Well, whatever you're doing, don't become too tired. That will be a night never to forget."

"Ok. I'll get enough sleep."

"Good." He said, strolling away.

"How do you like him?" Katara asked.

"He's different."

"He's Sokka."

"Oh, darn. Charlie got away!" Suki said, trying to get the heat off her.

"Whatever. Let's go talk to Grant."

"Listen, I swear I am not an abusive person." Grant assured.

"Then how do you explain the twins with the black eyes?" Suki pressured.

"Well, it was because of a machine I built last night..."

_**Flash-back!**_

"Come on, this'll be cool. It's a modern age defensive system."

"(It's a piece of metal with wheels on the bottom and two boxing gloves full of butter on top. And, that's an idea you got from iCarly.)"

"The butter is not in a sock." He said. "Besides, the gloves have heat seeking devices wired into them. They'll shoot off, and aim straight for the person trying to rob us when it senses something infront of it."

"(But, there hasn't been any crime here, in our area. This town is pretty safe. Besides, Toph and I know karate.)"

"So? What if you're asleep?"

"(Are you just trying to seem like the man?)"

"No. I am perfectly fine being protected by you and Toph. Just, if someone happens to come out of nowhere, I can control this robot while hiding in the corner at the same time. Then, you two can't say I didn't do anything." He smiled.

Charlie face palmed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Toph walked into the room. "Hey, can I get some help with my m-"

Suddenly the machine went off, a fist sailing towards Toph. And, the other went after Charlie.

The two got hit exactly at the same time, falling to the ground, holding their faces.

"Oh, fuuuuck!" Toph cried.

Charlie groaned as she rolled on the floor.

"Oh. Ok, maybe I have a few kinks to work out."

_**Flash-back over...**_

"Then, they started complaining about both their eyes hurting, like some sort of twinsense. Huh... I should do a study on that..." Grant trailed off, his brain working.

The two girls watched as he walked away.

"Why'd we do this?" Suki asked, feeling to have wasted a day.

"Well, we're like Sherlock Holmes and Watson. We solve cases." Katara said.

"So, how about the case of why Katara likes Zuko." She offered.

"Where did that come from?" Katara glared.

"You question my relationships, I question yours."

**Author's note...**

**I have no idea what I did with this. I just thought Suki and Katara made a good detective team...**


	14. Chapter 14

"Sokka, did you wash your hands?" Suki asked warily.

"Of course. Katara made me and this is a date!"

"Well, then why do I hear water dropping?"

"Just keep my hands on your eyes." Sokka said.

"Sokka-"

"Suki, stop."

"But-"

"Ok, ok. Fine." Sokka took his hands away from her face.

"Wow..." She said in awe.

"Awesome, right?"

The two were in the opening of a large cave.

"Where are we?"

"Oh, just one of the caves on the outside of town. I know there's more, but I've never ventured out farther to the other sides. Gets kind of dark after a while."

Suki ran her fingers along one of the wet walls. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'll show you where I hang out sometimes."

They walked through the cave for a few moments.

Suki's eyes widened.

Sokka plopped on a couch he had found on the side of the road once. He grabbed a remote and turned on the a few feet infront of him.

"You want a soda?"

"Did you...did you bring all this stuff here yourself?"

"Well, yea. I've been thinking for a while. I've only got about a C, if I'm lucky, B average in school. It'll be hard for me to get scholarship. Then, I think about sports. Toph will probably beat me out if a recruiter comes. So, after I finish school, Katara will be going to college. And, then my dad will probably kick me out. So, I'll just come and live here."

Suki nodded.

"So, you wanna play some video games? I got a boombox that we can listen music to."

"You said something about soda?"

The next day...

"Man, I thought the only girl who would ever play video games with me was...well, you." Sokka said to Toph.

"Uh, who said I wanted to hear about your date?"

"And, it was so awesome! She totally beat me in every game, but at least I know that it'll be a good world ending."

"Dude, are you still on that?"

"Yea. That cave's gonna save everyone I know and love."

"If the world ends, doesn't that mean the cave will be gone too?"

"Well, uh...um..."


	15. Chapter 15

Health class...

"Today, it is the start of the common health class favorite."

"Movies for the rest of the year, movies for the rest of the year, movies for the rest of the year..." Sokka muttered, crossing his fingers, and his eyes shut tight.

"That's correct." Ms. Judee said happily. "The Child Care period!"

"Uh, isn't this kinda wrong? Schools want us to learn how to take care of a child, even though we're children ourselfs?" Katara asked. "This is basically telling kids to have sex and have babies."

"Hey, this helps Mtv." Sokka stated. "I mean, where would we be without 16 and Pregnant?"

"Don't forget Teen Mom."

"And, Teen Mom 2."

"I kinda prefer My Strange Addiction."

"Get out of this class, right now!" Sokka pointed.

"What?" The student asked. "Am I only limited to pregnant teen shows?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever these guys are talking about, I'm pretty sure it's idiotic." Grant stated.

Ms. Judee cleared her throat. "If we are done with these side conversations, you will each be paired up with someone else in the class. Unfortunetly, there is an uneven amount of people. So, Aang will be a single father."

"Do I get child welfare?" Aang asked.

The class laughed.

"No. Your child does not need welfare."

"Actually, I was talking about for me."

"Don't worry, Aang. I can be a great step father." Grant said, lips curling.

"I-I...I-I..."

"I am going to give you all a piece of paper. It will have the project you will be doing and your partner's name on it. I will then give you a 'baby' for you to watch. You will make up a name for your child." She started passing out the papers.

"How come Zuko's name is on my paper?" Toph asked, who was just now tuning in.

"We're partners." Zuko said.

"We have partners in Social Studies?"

He face palmed. "This is health class. We're doing a Child Care project."

"Me have a child with you? Thanks to your side of the family, it'll be ugly."

"Why are Sokka and I partners?" Katara asked.

"Isn't that incest?" Tylee asked.

"Isn't that illegal?" Mai muttered.

"These pairings were computer generated. I had no influence in any of them." Ms. Judee assured.

"Oh, Mai! We're together!" Tylee squealed, hugging her friend. "Ooo, I wonder how the wedding went. Did we have an extravagent pink cake or a dingy grey one? Who's the mom? Who's the dad? Did you give birth or did I?"

"I opt for the second choice." She muttered.

"Who's Teo?" Grant asked.

"That's me." Teo said, waving behind him. Grant didn't look back.

"Oh. The kid who likes My Strange Addiction!" Sokka said sarcastically.

Teo groaned. "Sorry my tv preferences are different."

"Wait. That means...my partner is..." Azula trailed off.

Charlie held a large notepad over her head.

"Can I trade partners?!"

Ms. Judee grabbed a marker. "No," was written on the board.

**Sorry these chapters have been kinda short, but, well actually I have no excuse. Can't wait til Christmas and the end of the world!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Katakka/Toko_

"Go long-No! Longer!"

"Dude, I'm longer than the field! Just throw it!"

"Him!" Sokka corrected, reeling back his arm.

Toph stood on the balls of her feet, getting set for the object coming her way. Just as she expected, she was too far. She ran forward holding out her arms. She lunged forward, skidding in the muddy grass, due to the soft rain.

"Throw him back!" Sokka called.

Toph scrambled up, Sokka's baby boy under her arms. His plastic face was as dirty as his father's and aunt's. The two 'parents' had decided to have some quality time with their children.

Toph pulled back her arm.

The baby started to scream as it sailed through the air. Sokka slid to his knees, catching it.

"Aw, it's ok. Daddy's here."

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Zuko cried, running onto the field.

"Don't worry. We're using his kid." Toph said calmly. She pointed to the side bench, where their baby girl sat.

"Why?!" Katara asked, coming onto the field as well. She stayed off the muddy parts.

"Well, because we thought it would be fun." Sokka shrugged.

"Would you treat your children like that in the future?"

10 years into the future:

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that with him." Sokka said, sucking in sharply.

"Ya think?" Toph asked.

Present:

"It's just a doll I've named Kenneth."

Katara took the doll from her brother. "This 'doll' is our project! You fail, I fail! I can't afford that-Wait, what? Kenneth?"

"Yea. Isn't it a cute name?"

"Actually, I kind of expected this from them." Zuko stated.

"At least we're spending time with them instead of cheating on our spouses." Toph stated.

"Yea. Where have you and my sister been?" Sokka crossed his arms.

Zuko's face grew red. "Th-that doesn't matter! We aren't even married!"

"It's a joke. Lighten up , Sparky. This marriage would end in divorce anyway. Mostly because you're a guy. The other part would be because you're kind of a jerk."

"Oh, and you have no flaws at all?"

"Nope. I mean, I don't incest with my sister. Not that she'd let me...would she?"

"I'm keeping our child from now on. I do not trust you." Katara sneered at Sokka.

"But, we were having fun. I wanna have as much possible until the 21st."

"We aren't going to die." Zuko groaned. "But, these children will if they're left in your care."

"Pfft. Like I'll ever have children." Toph rolled her eyes.

_Greo_

Grant walked into a shop, The Mechanist's Mechansims.

"Huh, this place is pretty cool." He muttered, looking at all things electronic.

"Oh, hello there! I am the Mechanist." A man greeted. He had an apron on and a pair of glasses with eight pairs of glasses attatched to each other, that decreased in size going down the line. He flipped seven of the pairs up, the largest pair his regular glasses. His eye brows were singed a bit.

"What happened..."

"Oh, explosion of a peanut butter bomb I tried to create. I'm an inventor. Of simple machines and of modern age technology." He explained.

"Me too. I also deal with experiments that allow me to uderstand human emotions and such. I kind of bothered this boy for a while. But, I mean, I'm probably an amateur compared to you. This stuff is really amazing."

The Mechanist nodded. "Might I ask why all the piercings?"

Grant laughed. "One of my first experiements."

Teo came from the back room, behind Grant's back.

"Oh, hey Grant."

"You see," Grant continued. "People believe we are judged by the way we look. Unfortunetly, that is true. So, I got these piercings to make it seem as if I were a 'punk,' 'deliquient,' and other stereotypes. It proves to me how people judge me. Plus, I like them. Of course, I can always take them out if the need arises."

"Grant?" Teo called again. "Yo. What's up? I'd really rather not look at your back, you know." He smiled.

"So, is your son Teo here? I need to trade off our baby girl for our project." Grant stated.

"Um..." The Mechanist scratched his head, puzzled.

Something suddenly hit Grant in the back of his knees. He turned, looking down.

"Oh. Hey, Teo." He noticed something. Something he hadn't noticed before. "You're in a wheelchair?" He asked confused.

"Well, duh."

"Wow. I kinda just thought you were short." Grant shrugged.

"If that were the case."

Grant reached in his backpack, taking out their baby girl. Something went off in his mind.

"Wait. I forgot to put the battery pack in." He said. He had planned to do that on the way over to the shop.

"You what?!" Teo cried.

"How did you take the battery pack out?" The Mechanist asked.

"What? The baby vibrated my desk when it cried. I just took it out so it wouldn't disturb me. It was pretty simple actually."

"That thing's been screaming it's head off! Why would you put it back in?!"

"I thought you were one of those people who wanted to do things for real. Which is kind of ironic since the baby is plastic, fake wiring, cushioned fluff, timer, and a battery."

"How did you get the battery out?" The Mechanist repeated.

Teo looked at Grant for an answer. Grant raised a brow.

"Why are you staring at me like that? It makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Well, I'm just waiting for an answer."

"Huh?" Grant asked. "Look, I have to go." He pulled the battery to the baby out of his bag putting it on the counter. "We can trade off at school or I'll just come back here, ok."

"Um, I guess so..."

"Great."

Grant procceded, walking out the front door with the bell jingling.

"Well, that was rude." The Mechanist stated.

"Maybe he just really had to go." Teo shrugged.

_Tai_

"Tylee, get the baby." Mai said, holding her hands over her ears.

"Why? I always get the baby!"

"Well, I go to school all day. After school, I am really tired and it takes a lot for me to not dismemeber that baby."

"I go to school too!" Tylee cried, going into the room with the crying baby. She picked up the fake bottle, putting it to it's lips.

"I thought this was going to be fun. Why do I have to do all the motherly stuff?" She asked the doll. After taking away it's bottle, it just looked up and stared at her with glass eyes.

"Hey, Tylee?" Mai called.

"Yes?"

"Want a sandwich?"

_Aang: Single Father!_

"Appa! Momo! Stop it!" Aang cried. Along with him, his baby doll was crying, in need of a diper change.

Appa, Aang's sheepdog, had onto one of the arms in it's mouth. Momo, his big earred cat with a striped tail, held onto a leg. Aang, had the other arm and leg, trying to get the doll before it was ripped to shreds.

"C-c'mon! Guys! This is not a chew toy! You're making me seem like a terrible dad here!"

Appa growled, attempting to scare off the two in his way of devoring this small human.

Momo, not allowing himself to be undersized, growled as best he could back.

20 minutes later, the three were still at it, the animals somhow getting stronger. Aang fell to the floor, letting out a long sigh, arms weak. He got up, sitting on the couch, watching them.

"Geez, I hope these guys don't do this when I really have children."

_Charzula_

"She's in her room, but, don't go in. She doesn't like people in there." Grant warned spookily.

Of course, Azula didn't really care what Charlie liked. She just wanted to give up this stupid crying baby.

She put her hand on the cold door knob.

The door suddenly opened a bit, part of Charlie's face in sight. From what Azula could see, it completely dark. A slight breeze of coolness came out.

"Well then." Azula muttered.

Charlie held out her hand for the baby.

"Don't invite me in or anything." Azula said, tapping her foot.

"You could at least say please." Charlie messaged.

"Why is it so cold?"

"I like it cold."

"It's almost winter. Isn't it cold enough?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Our baby better not be mute when it grows up."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It'll be like you."

Charlie opened the door a bit more, sliding out, but not widening Azula's view of her room. She leaned back on the door.

"Are you hiding something?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Then, can I come in?"

Charlie hesitated. "Why?"

"I'm curious."

Charlie shook her head.

"Why not?"

She shrugged, not really wanting to answer.

"Well, I'm not leaving for anything until I get in there." Azula crossed her arms.

"I could phone the police."

"You can't use a phone. What are you going to do? Text them? Besides, I was invited in."

"Are you a vampire now?"

"Little smart alec..."

"If you enter my room, people will think things."

Azula scoffed, slapping her.

Charlie's glasses fell, breaking on the floor. She rubbed her cheek, mouthing,"ow." She blinked, squinting.

"Hm. I suppose I should say I'm sorry. But, I'm not." Azula said.

"This is an abuse relationship." Charlie stated. Her notepad tilted a bit to the side.

"We aren't even in a relationship. This is a health project."

"Then, let us go on a date."

Azula scoffed again, slapping her other cheek. This time, Charlie doubled over, sucking in a breath of pain.

"You will pick me up at excatly 9:27 tonight! We are going to an expensive restaraunt, which you will pay for, then we will have a romantic walk in the park! You got that?!"

Charlie was not about to say she meant it as a joke. Definitely not.

Toph, who had been listening most of the time in her doorway, snickered at the sight.

Azula turned to her. "And you!" She shooked the doll in her face, throwing it in her arms. "You will take care off your niece and not complain a thing about it!"

Toph straightened, eyes widening. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good!" She stalked out of the apartment, walking across the street. They winced, hearing a door slam. And that door was the door to her room, inside her house.

"Damn. You're dating a crazy bitch. Which reminds me of a song..." Toph said quietly. Not that Azula would here, would she?

**Author's Note-ereno: **

**These are just a bunch of ships that I thought would be funny together. I find it funny that Azula scares the crap out everyone. Yes, Grant has been using Aang as an experiment by hitting on him, though he is gay. And, if any of you have been lazy and partially skimmed the chapters, Grant is deaf and when he was turned to the Mechanist he couldn't see Teo. When he turned to Teo, he couldn't see the Mechanist. He had no idea he was being rude. So, don't think he did that on purpose. I kinda like the Tylee/Mai pairing. It's kinda like one of those 5 year married couples. Mai's the husband and Tylee's the mother. The only thing that never happens in the husband offering the wife a sandwich. Thought that was kind of funny. Quick question...Doesn't Charzula sound like Charmander the pokemon in evolved form? **


	17. Thanks, America, for Being so Nice

Sokka looked at the clock, sitting up in his bed, late into the night.

The clock read 11:59.

Katara had forbidden him to go out to his protective cave. She wouldn't come with him either. All she wanted to go to her room and do girly stuff. And, everyone else had been so busy as to try and help him escape.

He closed his eys for a second, peeking one eye open to the clock.

It suddenly blinked midnight, causing Sokka to jump and fall out of his bed. He looked out of the window. It was a nice peaceful night. He sighed, getting back under his covers.

"Man, I'll never get to bed now. The world's gonna end. Maybe not exactly the second it starts, but soon. I know it."

12 hours later...

Sokka was asleep on his bed, his rear sticking up in the air. He snored loudly. So loudly, infact, that he woke himself up.

"Wha-what?!" He cried, sitting on his knees. He looked on his dresser. "Geez, I slept twleve hours. I've gotta tell Aang!" He hoped out of bed, putting on some seemingly 'clean' clothes. He raised a brow of question when noticing they were an army camo printed onhis jacket and pants and then a matching baise shirt.

He shrugged. He must've taken them from his dad's closet. Hakoda had been in the army before being objected to the police force.

He pounded down the steps, jumping outside. He clicked the button on his car keys. Nothing happened. He raised a brow.

"Huh..." He shrugged, thinkning it had overheated and needed to cool down. "Guess I'm walking."

He strolled down the street casually, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Guess the Mayans were wrong. It's a pretty good day today. I mean, maybe it'll even snow for-"

Suddenly something growled behind him.

He turned, hoping it wasn't the dog that always used to chase him before he got a car. I was so unfair because it would always lick Katara instead of biting her like he did him.

It was. He froze. The dog inched it's way closer to him. Sokka noticed something about it. The dog's fur was oddly placed and falling off a bit. Amazing wounds were shown, bloody and pink.

Sokka backed up a bit. "O-ok. How about we talk about the good old days? Let's not try and eat Sokka's brains."

The dog gained speed, about to jump on his face. A loud boom deafened Sokka for a moment.

The dog fell back, twitching. Sokka moved towards it.

"Dude, don't." Zuko said quickly. He held a shot gun in his hand. He replaced it in his holster.

"What is that?"

"It's a dog." Zuko nodded. "But, with specifications."

"Specifications?"

"Come on. Let's walk and talk."

They began.

"So, what was up with that dog?" Sokka asked a bit scared. "Was it alive? Is it alive?"

"It was undead." Zuko said. "You see..." He trailed off.

"What?"

"Come on. Let's go to the base."

"The base?"

"Yea. That cave. Suki told us about it."

"She told you about my secret hangout?!"

"Without it, we probably wouldn't have survived."

At the cave...

Everyone in their group was their.

The two saw Toph and Charlie holding guns to each other.

"Woah, what are they doing?" Sokka asked.

"They've been that way for a few days. Toph thinks it was the nucleur bomb that created the zombies and Charlie thinks it was the government."

"Nuclear bomb?" Sokka asked.

"Yea." Everyone noticed the two's entrance. They sat at the large table they had set up.

"Can you two stop?" Katara asked the twins.

"Not until she admits it!" Toph cried. Charlie pushed her gun barrel onto Toph's cranium.

"Can someone just tell me what happened?" Sokka asked.

"Well, you were kinda right about the whole Mayan calender thing." Aang said, rubbing his neck. "Not about what would really happen, but still."

"There was this really stupid war against France and Germany and being what it is, America had to get in on it. We were not welcomed." Azula stated. "Every country around the world was either inalated or bombed to zombifiacation."

"There are no survivors." Suki said ominoiusly. "Except us, of course."

"Man, how long was I out?" Sokka asked.

"We don't know. We thought you'd turn or something. Were probably going to shoot you."

"I've wasted so much bragging time!" Sokka suddenly paused. "Wait what?"

"We thought that the radiation had reached you and that's why you hadn't woken up. Kinda weird you didn't turn though." Grant stated. "Mind if I do some tests?"

"Uh, yea, actually." Sokka said, inching away from him. "So, what happened to the rest of the town?"

"Dead, mostly. Or they tried to leave and then died." Tylee stated.

"How'd you guys get guns?"

"Pretty hard to live in a city like we did and _**not **_know how to get a gun or two." Grant stated.

Charlie shrugged, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

"So, any other survivors?"

"Not that we know of."

"Not that we want to know of." Azula stated. "I'm a bit disappointed we have him now." everyone glanced at her. "What? He eats like a pig and if I recall, we haven't much of a food supply left."

"Then, we go get some." Toph stated. "We've done it plenty of times."

"Woah, woah. Plenty of times? How long have I been out?" Sokka asked nervously.

"Uh, maybe...six, seven-"

"Months?"

"No, months."

"But, I said that."

"Oh, well I thought it was going to be one of those shocker things where the guy says a small number but the guy who guesses says days or weeks when it's really months."

"So, it's settled. We go out for food tomorrow." Zuko declared.

Everyone nodded.

The next day...

"Ok, let's go! I'm ready to shoot some zombies!" Sokka cried.

"Uh, dude, we can't just go around killing every zombie we see." Toph said, drinking a bowl of milk with one hand, pointing a gun at Charlie with the other. Charlie did the same.

"We need this ammo for dire situations." Katara agreed, passing him milk.

"Milk? I just get milk? No cereal?"

"Do you listen? We've been low on food for a couple of days. We stretch it as far as we can. Besides, milk builds bones and strength." Azula shot.

"Notice that Charlie has actually got some muscle." Grant pointed out. Charlie grew red.

Sokka also noticed that her glasses were cracked, put together sloppily by tape.

Sokka swished his milk around, taking small sips. It wasn't a lot. The bowls were small, so small, that Sokka could gulp it's contents down in a second. he had several questions, which he wasn't going to ask. Like, why was there a wheelchair badly hidden in the corner.

They set off for the groccery store, which Suki said didn't have all the junk food that Sokka or any of them would want, most gone bad. There was only half good juices and milk and packaged fruit and produce.

"Geez, I feel like we're on a diet that Aang created." He said, sticking his hand out. They were walking from the store, bags in hands.

"H-hey! Just because I'm vegetarian doesn't mean it's not good!"

"Vegetarian foods are better than the ones of average America." Grant shrugged.

They were almost to the cave, when something crossed their path.

"It's just a squirrel." Zuko said, looking down at it.

Oh. Well then. Maybe something should be moaning behind them. *Ahem*. Sound affects please?

"Gnnhhh..." Good.

The group looked behind, seeing a person, or what was left of a person. There was barely any hair, and clothes tattered. It's foot was bent awkwardly, but still managed to walk.

"Can I kill it?" Sokka asked.

"No. Just stay still. It'll pass." Zuko said softly.

The zombie made it's way past them. Aang sweated as it came near him. He let out a soft squeal of fear.

The zombie glanced at him, his breath visable in the cool air.

It suddenly lunged at him. He let out cries of pain. As he screamed, it attracted more from the bushes and side woods.

"Run!" Zuko cried.

"What?" Sokka asked, watching them drop their bags and head off.

"He's dead! Just run!" He followed.

Suddenly, Toph was grabbed by the back of her hair. She grabbed Charlie's arm.

Sokka didn't see the zombie bit into Toph. He didn't see Toph bite into Charlie. He only heard their cries of pain as they changed from living to undead.

Sokka noticed something. He was running by himself, down the dark street. He didn't dare look back, fearing of seeing the wave of zombies and him getting eaten as well. Dark? It was only about 4 pm. He also noticed the sharp coldness of winter. If it were really several months past, how could that be happened. If it were really several months, wouldn't the food be run out at the groccery store? He shook his head.

"No time for logic, Sokka. Just get back to the cave."

He rounded the turn to the cave. He was probably going faster than Aang on a good day. He caught his breath, turning on the light he had installed. He thought again. If it had been several months, wouldn't that light be out?

Loud moans were behind him. He sucked in a breath, turning. He was surprised to only see his past friends and classmates. Even the guy who liked My Strange Addiction, was dragging himself by his arms, his legs dragging along. Their faces were already pale and eyes black. Would he change that quickly?

He put his hands over his head, waiting to be devoured. "I-it won't be so bad. I mean, I was gonna die already, right?" He mumbled to himself.

He suddenly heard laughing.

He opened his arms, seeing everyone standing(sitting, in Teo's case) up straight and laughing.

"Wh-what?"

"Gotcha!" They all cried.

Katara wiped a tear from her eye. "Ok, you guys. You can go." She said to the background people. They nodded, continuing to laugh on their way out.

"We got you so good." Zuko stated.

"Wh-what?"

"This was a prank. A joke. The world didn't really end. We lied." He said.

"Why?!"

"Cuz it was funny."

"All this was created by makeup and great engineering by Grant. Including the dog and the first zombie we saw."

Grant looked down on the ground. "Hey, can I help you up?"

"Why?" Teo asked. He had always dealt with this before.

"Dude, I don't feel sorry for you. I just want to help you." Grant knew what to expect. He had went through that phase.

"Do not pick me-Put me down!"

"Oh, stop being a baby. I'm just going to set you in your chair. You can wheel yourself home after that."

"Wow, you guys...you guys..." Sokka looked at the people infront of him. He smiled widely, holding out his arms. "You guys really are my friends!" He stopped. "But, why does Charlie have a real bite mark on her neck?"

"I didn't do that. But, I know who did." Toph said in a sing song voice. Charlie punched her arm.

Toph drew her gun. Charlie drew hers. They pulled the triggers.

The two dropped aimlessly to the floor, red ooze coming from their ears.

"Oh my god! I thought they were even full and they just made the sound!" Katara cried, looking at Mai.

Her eyes were wide. "They were. The guy I got these from checked them twice and I checked them four times more. I swear."

Aang went up to the two lifeless bodies.

The twins suddenly lunged at him.

He screamed, backing away.

The two laughed hysterically.

"Ketchup and blanks!" Toph informed. She took a bottle of ketchup out of her jacket pocket. How she got it to ooze out at excatly the right moment, they would never know.

Azula snatched the bottle out of her hand as they continued to laugh. She squirted the bottle on their heads, thwarting their fun.

"It was still totally worth it." Toph stated. Charlie nodded. They high fived each other.

**Hey guys. I wanted to update this sooner but my dad was driving my family to New York to see my grandma. Had no connection! But, I finally got some, so it's cool. I'm trying to complete a Christmas story (based on The Polar Express, best Christmas movie ever) where Zuko doesn't believe in Santa! But, I only have four days. It'll be a Christmas miracle if I can finish it and have it be good...**


	18. Fire, Trains, Hobos, Caribou, and Elves

Zuko sat at his desk, typing the paper he had to do for history class. Who gave a paper over Christmas vacation?

He heard a jingle of bells. He looked up and out his window. He only saw the streetlight blinking across the street. He looked at the clock. **1:23**

He sighed. At least he was almost done. He saved his work quickly, knowing something would happen based on his luck.

A knock was on his doorway.

"Did you hear that bell?" Azula asked.

"Yea. So?"

"Maybe we should go outside and check."

"No way. I'm shirtless."

"Zuko, you're always shirtless."

"So?!"

"So, are you looking at it?" Azula asked.

"Looking at what?"

"Zuko, don't play with me. I know you aren't just writing that report."

"Maybe I am!"

Azula pushed Zuko in his swivel chair, taking the mouse and minimizing the screen.

"You are looking at it."

On the screen it said, **"Plush Silverback Gorillas!"**

"Oh, Zu-Zu." She shook her head.

He pushed her away. "Get out of my room!"

"Shush! You'll wake up mom."

Suddenly, the siblings's fight was dismayed, a loud horn blaring through the air. A bell rang with it.

"Zuko! Azula! Come quickly my niece and nephew!" The two looked out the window, seeing their uncle Iroh in a train uniform, ringing a handbell.

"Uncle?"

"Come on, now!" He cried.

The two looked at each other. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing, right? They grabbed their robes and headed out.

Outside they saw a long train alongside Iroh that they hadn't noticed.

"What the..? How did a train get here without tracks?" Azula asked.

"Just get on children! I'm on a timed schedule for Santa!" He stated.

"Santa?" Zuko asked. "We aren't five anymore uncle."

But, Azula was already rushing on. "Don't be a scrooge, Zu-Zu. We're going to meet Santa!"

On the train, all their friends were already on it.

He sat in the four booth with Katara, Sokka, and Suki, sitting next to Katara. He thought it a bit weird that Aang was sitting with Grant and actually having a conversation.

Azula sat with Mai and Tylee.

"Can you believe it? We're going to meet Santa!" Sokka cried happily.

"Santa's not real." Zuko said, leaning forward and smacking his head.

"Zuko, you don't believe in Santa?" Katara asked surprised.

"No, because he's not real."

"He is Zuko. Trust me. We saw him once." Sokka stated.

"It was probably your dad."

"No! He had a white beard and rosy cheeks and white skin! Unless he went Micheal Jackson on us that year, that was Santa."

Katara nodded in agreement.

"I'm kind of surprised." Suki said. "I mean, Mai believes in Santa more than you do."

Zuko turned to Azula's booth.

"Mai, do you believe in Santa?"

"Yes."

"Zuko, you should really believe or you won't get any presents." Tylee said in a sing song voice.

"I haven't gotten a present from him since I was six."

"You must be on the naughty list then." Katara chimed.

"Well, how has Azula gotten gifts? She should always be on the naughty list!"

"I volunteer at animal shelter, children hospitals, and old folk homes at the last minute. Enough goodness to get me on the nice list." She stated.

Zuko turned back in his seat. The train started moving.

Grant rested his head on the glass, looking out. His eyes widened. He looked at Aang.

"We've got to stop the train."

"Why?"

"Teo. He's trying to go faster than the train but the snow and ice is getting caught in his wheels."

Grant looked up, seeing the emergancy brake. He stood, pulling on it hard. The train jolted, sending all the kids in every car flying.

Grant rushed off the train. He was right. Teo was stuck in ice.

"Teo, come on."

"But, my chair..."

"I'll carry you. Just, come on."

"You seem to be enjoying carrying me a lot."

"Do you want to get on the train or be stuck in the ice?"

Grant rest Teo in the seat next to Aang.

"Thanks." Teo muttered, looking at the table inbetween them.

"Can you look at me when you talk, please? I mean, I can't read you lips if you're head is down."

Teo looked up. "You're deaf."

"Well, yes."

"Since when?" He asked confused.

"Since I was about six." Grant thought for a moment. "No, seven? No, no. Six it was."

"I thought Charlie was the deaf one."

"People always think that. There's a difference between deaf and mute."

"Well, I feel kinda bad since my dad kinda hates you."

"What?"

"Speaking of which, where are Charlie and Toph?" Aang asked, changing the subject.

In the last car of the train...

The last few cars differed from the rest because on each side where several individual seats with arm bars seperating them. Charlie's head rested on her arms on one of the arm bars. Toph's head rest in her arms on top of Charlie's head.

Toph snored loudly, while Charlie was just as her usual state. Quiet. The sides of her hair had grown back, but Azula refused to believe that her hair was really white. She would need a hair cut since her hair had grown back oddly.

Back in the present car...

"And you do not want to know how hard it was to actually get them out of bed." Grant stated.

"So, apparently Zuko doesn't believe." Aang said.

"In cold sores?" Teo asked.

"What?" The two asked a bit confused.

"I've met a guy who doesn't believe in cold sores." He shrugged.

"Wow, um, ok? I was talking about Santa."

Suddenly the door to the car opened.

It was Pakku, trying not to look mad.

"Since when are you the conductor?" Sokka asked.

Pakku ignored him.

"Who pulled the emergency break?" He asked. Everyone was quiet. "Do not have that 'no snitching' policy."

Everyone was still quiet.

"You all will have detention when you get back to the high school!" He threated.

"What if you don't go to the high school?" A buck toothed kid in footy pajamas asked.

"You'll get a detention when you get there." He stated. He looked at all the booths.

"Where's Bei-Fong and the look a like?" He said through his teeth.

"So, um, since when do you work for Santa?" Katara asked.

"I'll find them. I will." He said. He left the car.

"Ok, maybe I owe Toph and Charlie something." Grant said.

"You stopped the train?" Teo asked.

"Well, how else was I suppose to get you?"

After getting stopped by a random hoard of hobos in the middle of a frozen lake, and a unexpected caribou made it's way into the car, almost chomping Zuko's head off, they made it to the North Pole.

"This was the stupidest idea ever." Zuko squeaked as he walked onto the snow with his slippers.

"Oh, come on. We get to meet Santa. Isn't it exciting?" Tylee asked.

"It's freezing cold and I'm only wearing a robe and some pants."

"No underwear?" Sokka laughed, nudging him.

"That wasn't funny."

"Gee, you are being a scrooge today."

Teo was held in Grant's arms.

"Damn...I forgot to wake Charlie and Toph up." Grant muttered.

"I think it's better if you didn't." Katara said, pointing to Pakku, pushing innocent children to the look for them.

Meanwhile...

Elmer the elf walked into the back of the train. "Where are those cookie crumbling elfs?" He muttered. He spotted the sleeping Charlie and Toph.

"Hey!" He cried. He knocked on Toph's head with his clipboard, sending a jolt to Charlie. "Get up! We've got work to do! And by we, I mean you two!"

Toph groaned, rubbing her eyes. Charlie yawned.

"Come on! Come on! It's a very important night tonight. You've got to pack Santa's sleigh!"

"But, we aren't..." Toph paused. "We get to pack Santa's sleigh?"

"Well, yes. You also have to help him deliver the presents."

The two looked at each other.

"Sorry. Guess we dosed off a bit." Toph apologized.

"Well, get up."

The two stood.

"Geez, these elfs are getting taller every day." He muttered. He motioned them out of the car into Santa's toyland.

"Now, since you're new here I'll have to sharpen your ears, and give you your uniforms." Elmer informed.

"Wait. Sharpen our ears?"

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt much. It's like that piercing you got there."

Charlie gulped.

"Does it hurt?" Toph whispered.

Charlie refused to answer.

Elmer turned, stopping infront of her. He pointed his pencil at her nose.

"What's wrong with you? Why haven't you said a word? You mute or something?"

Charlie nodded.

Elmer grunted. "Well, ok, but we have to something with that hair."

Toph smirked, as Charlie put her hands to her head.

"I feel stupid." Charlie reported with a frown.

"Oh, come on. The elf costume isn't that bad." Toph shrugged. It was just a green and red vest over a striped shirt. They had pants to match, but were allowed to keep their shoes.

Charlie pointed to her head with a scowle.

"You look like a candy cane." Toph said with two thumbs up.

Charlie had gotten the haircut she so desperatly needed. There was an added touch of red lines going in an illusioned spiral, making it look like a candy cane, matching her shirt.

"Hey! Go pack the sleigh." Elmer ordered. "We need this ready before the kids come."

"The kids from the train?"

"Yes!" He said, pushing them off into the sleigh and presents room.

Their eyes widened at the size of pile.

"There must be like a bazillion-gillion gifts!" Toph cried. "How are they gonna fit?"

"It's a magic bag, you elf nogging." Elmer said. "Just try to keep the damage to a minimum." He walked out.

"Elf nogging?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Hey, we can just do it like basketball." Toph figured, sinking a present into the bag easily.

So much for minimum damage.

1 hour later...

"Wow, that was pretty easy." Toph smiled. The room was now empty beside the sleigh with the bag in the back. You couldn't even see the tops of the tops of the presents if you looked in. It was like a dark hole.

"Good...good..." Elmer said, coming back in. "Now, I'm going to need you to get the reindeer in here and hooked up to the sleigh."

"Already done!" Toph stated, motioning to the front of the sleigh. "Rudolph was kind of a fight, but we put him in his place. Right up front for those foggy days."

"Wow. You k-I mean, elves are pretty good. What's elf school teaching these days?"

"Oh, you know. Uh, elf...stuff?"

Charlie face palmed at Toph's lame answer.

"Well, all you two need to do now is make sure the big boss man is happy. You need to make him a couple batches of cookies and some milk. I'll deliver them so just take them to my offic-"

"Elmer..." Someone said sternly.

Elmer turned, holding his clipboard to his chest. "B-boss!"

"How did you get my clipboard? And, why are you making these children do your work?"

Toph and Charlie's eyes widened, seeing the guy that had developed a special part of every child's young childhood.

"These...these are elves." Elmer lied. He had known all along that they were regualar kids, just happening to fall asleep.

"Toph Bei-Fong and Charlie Enasni are no elves. Much better workers than most here, but elves no." Santa stated. "Now go, Elmer. Go clean out the reindeer stables."

"Actually we already did that." Toph stated. "And, the cookie thing was already done too."

Santa scratched his beard. "Did you do the dishes?"

Charlie nodded.

"Fixed the gift wrapping machine?"

"Yup."

"What didn't you do?"

"We didn't really have a chance to go do the laundry." Toph shrugged.

"Elmer, go do the elf laundry." Santa ordered.

"You have a wife."He muttered, walking out.

Santa snatched the clipboard out of his hand. "I heard that."

"So...can we become elves?" Toph asked.

Santa patted her head. "Wouldn't you miss your friends?"

"Well, we guess..." The two shrugged.

"Besides, do you really think Grant will be able to afford that apartment himself?"

He spent most of his money on spare parts.

"Ok, ok. We get it, Santa." Toph said, getting a little annoyed.

Charlie half expected her to jump on him.

"So, will you tell me what I got for Christmas?"

Santa laughed hardily. He sighed. "Not in your childhood."

"Zuko, why don't you believe in Santa? I mean, we're in the North Pole in pajamas." Katara stated.

Zuko sighed. "I guess...I guess it's not really that I don't believe in him, it's just when I think about him he brings up really bad memories."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well, one of the things is that he never got me a plush silverback gorilla, that I asked for like a million times!"

"Um, calm down please?"

Zuko clenched his fists. "Sorry."

"A silverback gorilla?"

"Yea, they...they're so cool. I got one for Christmas once years ago and Ozai was really drunk. He lost his job and decided to just drown his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey." Zuko refused to call or refer to Ozai as his father. "He took all the toys me and Azula got and threw them in the fire place. He tried to hurt my mother and I threw the gorilla at him. It kinda just bounced off his and I hurried to grab it as ammo. Then, he grabbed me and stuck my head into the fire. That's when my mother filed for divorce."

Zuko put his fingers to his scar. No one had even been told how he got his scar. Katara opened her mouth to say something but nothing came.

"Hey, look. There's Santa!" Tylee cried. Even Mai had an anticipation of seeing him.

Teo strained himself to see. Suddenly Grant's hands shifted.

"W-woah!" He realized that he was on his shoulders. He grabbed Grant's head, obstructing his view.

"Hey! I want to see too!"

"Sorry. Just...just don't do that!" He said, putting his hands on top of his hair.

"Hey guys." Toph said, appearing out of nowhere with Charlie.

"You two should probably hide." Aang said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly the two were grabbed by their collars into the air.

"Gotta!" Pakku smiled.

Everyone suddenly gasped.

"Pakku..." Santa said, crossing his arms

"Sir, you're standing up for these trouble makers? I know the one that doesn't talk seems good, but they are rotten to the core. And they-"

"No they didn't. They've been working for me the whole night." Santa stated.

"You guys worked for Santa?" Sokka asked.

"Jealous?" Toph asked.

"Little bit...little bit."

"Pakku, you know what you're getting for Christmas? Some chill pills."

All the children burst out laughing.

"Ooo! Santa burn!" Sokka stated.

Pakku dropped the twins to the snowy ground, muttering himself away.

They pulled down the skin undr their eyes and stuck out their tongues at him.

_Later, Santa goes on his trip around the world, while our characters are asleep in their beds. Under their trees there are gifts. Only to be imagined of what they are in their little heads._

_Sokka gets a boomerang and some records, for the start of him being a DJ apprentice._

_Katara gets an acoustic guitar, expanding her music knowledge by far._

_Toph get brass knuckles for each hand, able to hit anyone who passes. Charlie gets a white bowtie and a new pair of hipster glasses._

_Grant gets some scrap metal to create as his own. Tylee get a new top, made to look like pink chrome._

_Mai gets new knifes along with a dart board. Hopefully she uses both and the second gift is not used to hoard._

_Zuko does not get what he wants from Santa. Though they do fight and banter, his sister cares. She gives him the gorilla that she bought online and she gets shoes, all in pairs._

_**Merry Holdiays everyone! Don't hate me for sucking on this chapter :P Toph and Charlie are kinda short so I could see how they are mistaken for elves. This reveals a little of Zuko's past, which I will get into more depth soon. I kinda like the little poem at the end. Took me all of 2 and 1/3 minutes.**_


	19. England, Anyone?

**I, as the author, strongly reccomend that you listen to the song (below), as you read. Kinda adds to the story, I think. The only switcharoo in the band is Toph and Sokka. **

**Take Over the World by YourFavoriteMartian**

Zuko placed his bag on floor of the lunch room, sitting in his seat, aroggantly.

"You guys will not guess what I've done." He said smiling.

"What? Was it a two for one personality transplant, but yours was scheduled months after Azula's?" Toph asked.

A bread roll hit her in the head. Luckily, it was the day of the month where the school cafeteria made fresh bread for the future month. It was actually soft and not stale. "I will kill you in your sleep!"

"Geez, time for a new one?"

"No." Zuko glared at her. He shook his head, not going to allow her to bring down his mood.

"I got us a gig at The Jasmine Dragon!"

"The what?"

"It used to be that awesome music cafe."

"Oh!" They all realized.

"How'd you get us a slot? You can barely get around the corner of the place, let alone to the front counter. Who can even talk about booking a gig there?" Toph stated.

"Wait, they changed names?"

"No, they changed owners! The previous one had a heart attack and my uncle got it from him since he was an old friend. Then, a band that was going to play tomorrow night got into a car accident, slipping on ice off a brigde!" Zuko said happily. He began stuffing down his food.

They all looked at him in shock.

"How many people were in the band?"

"It was one of those large blues-jazz bands. Maybe about 12 people. But, that's not including the bus driver."

Sokka put a hand to his head. "Geez. Fourteen people had to die for us to have a band slot at the hottest cafe ever."

"Wait, what? No one died! The previous owner still lives! He just gave up the business because it was too stressful. And the bus landed on the frozen river. No one even got hurt!"

"Well, Zuko, ever think of mentioning that?" Katara asked. "I mean, with our specific group, we're going to assume anything wrong with anything you tell us."

"Well, we need to pick the perfect song."

"We don't get a set?" Sokka asked.

"We're lucky we even get a little more than 3 minutes."

"Oh! Oh! Can I DJ?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"What am I gonna do?" Toph asked. "Stand in the background?"

"You can sing." He nodded.

"Yea, what i said before was intended as a joke, but, I think I'll actually do that." Toph said.

"If Toph's not going to sing, Sokka can't DJ because we won't have a lead." Katara stated. "And, without a lead, our band is just weird."

Toph thought for a moment. "Ok. I'll do it since it's the best cafe, like ever."

"Oh, can I pick the song?" Sokka asked.

"No way! You'll pick something stupid!"

"Please, Zuko?"

It was quiet as the two stared at each other intently.

"Fine, but don't mess this us." Zuko agreed.

"Yea!"

"Come on, Zuko! You have to admit, it's a pretty good song." Katara said to him, in the confinds of her room. She was on her laptop. Toph, Sokka, and Aang were in Sokka's room across the hall.

They were most likely playing videogames.

"Yea, I guess. I mean, maybe it has too much background music. I mean, Sokka is just learning how to DJ. I really don't want to have our band name ruined. Remember that guy who went onstage with a cat with bread on it's face? He had to move because kids and adults shunned him. He couldn't even go to the supermarket without getting pegged by tomatoes!"

"At least they were ripe." She tried to make better. "Besides, Toph is teaching him. She's teaching me to play the acoustic. She's basically a musical prodigy. And, if you remember, she taught all of us to play our instruments."

She paused, waiting for a retailiation. Her phone buzzed.

"Oh, and she also wants you to stop trying to screech your guitar, because you suck at it."

Her cackles ran through the walls.

"Just because Toph teaches Sokka, doesn't mean he'll actually learn. He thought that the Native Americans specialized in making turkey until last year!"

"Ok, maybe my brother is a bit slow, but he picks up stuff that he's really interested in."

"I hope so."

Sokka's room...

"What do you think they're doing?" Aang asked. The three were playing videogames as said before.

"Probably giving each other oogies." Sokka said, sticking out his tongue in digust.

"Oogies?" Toph asked.

"So, Aang, are you jealous?" Sokka said to him.

"Of what?"

"Of Grant and Teo."

"They're dating?" Toph raised a brow.

"Might as well be." He shrugged

"That means they technically aren't." Aang muttered.

"So he is jealous!"

Aang groaned loudly. "I-I'm not gay. He never even had a thing for me! It was an experiment."

"Yea. Ok..."

The Jasmine Dragon was packed as usual. The new ownership hadn't changed the people coming. Infact, it even increased. The people had liked the new name, and the tea that was being served was better. Iroh was a great tea maker. What made it so good?

Love.

"No one can mess this up." Zuko said. The group was having a bit of a meeting on the stage.

"Zuko, we aren't going to-"

"What if we do, Katara?!"

"Ok, guys. We really shouldn't be fighting." Aang said.

"I heard Grant's here." Sokka smirked.

"I'm not gay." He glanced at

"Hey, I'm not joking anymore." Toph said raising her hands, microphone in left. Personally, she didn'y really care too much. It was his business. Besides, she knew that Aang could blow any second, and it was very large blow out. Maybe even bigger than Azula's.

"I am not joking. I am deeply conserned that Aang is deep in the closet."

Aang's face grew red. He stormed off.

He pressed himself into the bathroom, leaning against the door, the only baren place, or almost.

"Hey, Aang." Grant smiled, waving a freshing dried hand. He moved forward.

"What are you doing?!"

Grant stepped back, holding up his hands. "Please, don't pull a knife on me. I'm not trying to do anything. I told you. You aren't my type. I like a guy who's a bit darker in shade and a little more laid back. And, I'm assuming if you happened to date someone, you'd opt to get them to turn vegetarian, which I could never do. I mean, even if you were, I wouldn't hit on you obscenly. The things I would do in experiments, I would never even think of doing in real life. Besides my piercing of course. I presummed we were making a good attempt at friendship though."

"Yea, I know." Aang nodded shamefully. He was feeling mad at Grant for someone he didn't even do. "People just keep calling me gay. Well, Sokka at least."

"Well, it's Sokka. I percieve him as a bit sluggish and unnoticable of someone's feelings. I mean, at least Zuko knows his boundaries." Grant shrugged. "Has anyone else given you trouble?"

"No, not really."

"Try being gay, deaf, and a nerd all at once. People think just because I can't hear, they can make fun of me. Of course, they don't really know the fact that I can read their lips as they pass by me. My advice? Just ignore, and if you can't, find some sort of outlet for your anger. Don't just let it build until you explode. That's not good for your mental and physical health."

"Oh, um, thanks." Aang rubbed his neck, thinking it over. "You should be a therapist."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, Charlie is probably hyperventalating due to the vast amount of people. Not much a social butterfly. It'll be nice to see you on stage though."

Aang nodded, pushing the door out, walking before Grant.

He walked back on stage.

"Let's get this show started!"

They were all set up to go.

"Sokka, remember how to change the microphone to make our voices autotuned?" Toph asked.

"Yea, yea. Autotuned. Just go do your little sing thing."

Toph knocked the microphone upside his head. A loud noise came from the speakers.

"Guess his head really is hollow, folks!" She announced.

"This isn't a comedy club." Zuko shot.

"If I wanted a comedy club, I'd go watch you in your home life." Toph retorted.

They began playing the song.

_**Toph:**_

_The GAang_

_Hah-hah_

_Alright, here we go, check it out_

_My grandmama used to tell me one day I would be king_

_And that it could be me to put these dreams into a sling_

_And fling 'em like a bullet till they beam the whole ruling regime_

_And the melon that I tell 'em that I'm gonna reign supreme_

_But it seems, I'm a damn salmon swimmin' upstream_

_I scream 'cause I know just why the cage bird sings_

_I'll adorn the king's throne where his treasure was pleasure_

_'cause this job is temporary_

_Success is forever!_

_**Everyone:**_

_Workin' every week at a job I can't stand_

_I always tell myself that one day I'll be the man_

_What we gonna to tonight brain?_

_We're gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_Na nanana nanana_

_Nanananana nanana nana_

_What we gonna to tonight brain?_

_We're gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_**Toph:**_

_Yeah_

_We're gonna take over the world Deejay_

_Hah, me and you_

_I love that sample_

_Alright, here we go_

_I'mma shoot straight for the stars in my rocket_

_No time on the clock, I'm gonna stop it_

_Kryptonite in my pocket for all the cynical supermen_

_Surrounding me, crowding me, shrouding me with doubt_

_They don't know how to be proud of me_

_'Cause one day I'm gonna run this town_

_When I seize the crown, it's gonna please the crowd_

_My hands and feet were bound to the ground at least till now_

_Because this job is like a prison but the beast is out_

_**Aang:**_

_Raagh!_

_**Toph:**_

_I'm not just chasing these dreams_

_I'm hidin' out in the bushes and then I wait till they leave_

_And jump out and pistol whip them with my loaded ambition_

_I'm not gonna front, I'm Ethan Hunt on this impossible mission_

_Listen_

_This ain't a game of risk in the kitchen_

_I'm Stewie Griffin in this bitch and I just flipped the ignition_

_I'll create the robotic ninjas_

_Programmed to kick my competition in the face_

_I swear to God, one day I'll run this place_

_**Everyone:**_

_Workin' every week at a job I can't stand_

_I always tell myself that one day I'll be the man_

_What we gonna to tonight brain?_

_We're gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_Na nanana nanana_

_Nanananana nanana nana_

_What we gonna to tonight brain?_

_We're gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_**Zuko:**_

_Once I quit this job then I'll be free_

_I got greater plans, wait and see_

_I'm gonna rise to the top, take over everything_

_Some day my boss will work for me, one day I'll be king_

_**Everyone:**_

_Workin' every week at a job I can't stand_

_I always tell myself that one day I'll be the man_

_What we gonna to tonight brain?_

_We're gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_Na nanana nanana_

_Nanananana nanana nana_

_What we gonna to tonight brain?_

_We're gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world_

_Gonna take over the world _

The crowd clapped loudly, whooping to them as they walked off the stage. The place was already preset with instruments, no time to have bands moving their things on and off.

"See? I told you guys that was the perfect song!" Sokka bragged, backstage.

A man, with blond curls and a nice blue suit approached them.

"Are you all The GAang?" He asked.

"Well, duh."  
Katara hit Toph.

"Good. I have a propsition. You are an amazing sounding band. You're even in artwork."

"Artwork?" They asked.

"Yes. By this incredible new aritist. Eelrack. Sounds like rock at the end, but the 'o' is replaced with an 'a'." He informed.

"Uh, cool?"

"How about the oppurtunity of the lifetime?"

"What is it?"

"England."

"England?" They mimicked.

"Yes. How would you all like to go to England and play several shows there?"

"We'd love to!" Katara stated. Her face fell. "But, we'd be missing school, and don't we need parent concent?"

Suddenly, Pakku popped out of nowhere, breathless.

"I heard about you kids missing school and I rushed over! Where are the papers to let them?" He asked.

The man pulled out a paper and pen from his pocket. "I'm Ken. Ken Gare, by the way."

Pakku read the paper quickly. "I'll sign, but, you have to provide six extra tickets."

"Done." Ken said, straightening his jacket.

Pakku smirked, signing his name. He had just gotten rid of eleven of the most troublesome students in one night. How else could he get lucky? Hopefully, his wife was still up.


	20. The Arrival

Grant sighed in heavenly, stepping out of the airplane that Max Obourne, the man who proposed the band go to England, had provided them.

He put his hands on his sides.

"Ah, it's good to be home." He smiled. "You can take the boy out of Britain, but you can't take the Brit out of the boy." It was quiet for a moment. He looked down at Charlie. "Can we go back now?"

"We just got here." Aang said.

"Yes, but I feel more comfortable in my room. And with my piercings in." He had a medium sized baggie that held them, since he couldn't wear them through the metal ditector. He didn't want to waste his time putting them back on.

"Oh, come on. You should be totally comfortable here." Sokka said.

"Is that suppose to be racist?"

"If I wanted to be racist, I would have commented on how oddly straight your teeth are."

"Well, that's what braces does to a guy."

"I think you can pass with just the accent." Azula said.

After they all grabbed their luggage, they went to the front of the airport.

"Hey look. We get a taxi." Aang said, pointing to a woman holding a sign with the words, "The GAang," on it.

Her smile seemed awfully familliar...

"More like limo."

"Oh my god, do you know what we should do?!" Sokka asked excitedly.

"If it has to do with rope, driving, and Teo, calm yourself." Katara said.

"That would be kinda fun."

"I hear that getting arrested in England is worse than getting arrested in Mexico." Toph said.

"Why would you know that?" Mai asked.

Toph shrugged.

"Oh! Look! Stores to shop at!" Tylee said, her eyes lighting up.

"Don't waste your money in one place, Tylee." Azula said.

They reached the woman with the creeper smile.

"Hello. I am Joo Dee."

"Uh, we didn't know that was such a commen name."

"It is not. I am Joo Dee."

"Ok then."

They shuffled around her, putting their things in the trunk.

Then, they all clammered in the limo, enough room for ten more.

"Ah, this is the life." Sokka said, putting his hands behind him head.

"This life would be better if you wore deoderant." Azula said, pushing his arm down.

They all laughed as his cheek reddened of embarrassment.

"So, where are we going to live?"

"Max said we were going to live in a house that he rented out."

"I don't see why we're so interesting to him. We're just some cover band."

Katara slapped her upside the head. "Don't jinx us!"

"No. Jinxing us would be going from the side of evil to good."

"Teen Titans is an awesome show." Sokka nodded. They bumped fists.

"Guess you could call that Azuling too." She laughed.

"So, when do we have a gig?" Aang asked.

"At some place called The Ace. But, not for a couple days."

"Oh, that place is so awesome." Grant stated. "It's got this cool lighting and the music that played was all kinds. 'Course I was four back then. It could have changed."

"What's the fan basis like?"

Grant shrugged. "I don't really remember."

"Is that our house?" Mai asked, looking out of the window.

"Yes." Joo Dee said. She had parked infront of an extravagant house. It wasn't too big, but it had an impact.

"Cool."

"Ok, guys. Here's the plan." Katara said, later on, after they brought their luggage into the home, and were trying to relax for a second. She had a checklist. "First we pack our things and make sure everything is in order. Then, we can all go out to eat."

"Maybe we should do what we want to do?" Aang offered. "I mean, how many chances are we gonna get to go To England?"

"Statistically speaking? 2." Grant stated.

"Really? No long decimaled number?" Teo asked.

"Well, not all math is long."

"I guess we know about you then." Zuko said.

"Oh yes. Let me lower myself by making hurtful comments on the size of your reproductive organs as well. Though, even if I did get on my knees, I would greatly need Charlie's glasses."

"Damn. I can smell the flesh from that burn." Sokka laughed.

Katara put a check on the list. "Ok. Grant and Zuko banter over."

"Why would that be on there?" Toph asked. She thought for a moment. "Nevermind. Zuko's kind of predictaple."

"So, anyway, I kinda wanted to explore the city. I mean, we have so many oppurtunities to hang out."

"We just got here. You want us to split up?"

"This way, we can be at several places at once."

"Well, I suppose. This can give us a chance to go on a date. And in London." Katara said, more specifically to Zuko.

"Yea! Adventures!"

**Author's note.  
The next chapter will be like Tales of Ba Sing Se. They'll all kinda be exploring the different parts of the city before the band has to settle down and work, getting into different situtions.  
Um, I'm kinda going in a different direction in the story. Kind of a dark turn. But, I think the story will still be good.**


	21. England Adventures!

_Sokka:_

Sokka walked through the streets, hands in his pockets. The first few minutes out of the house, he had went into a shop and found a boomerang, simliar to the one he had when they went through different dimensions. It even had a pouch that he could strap to his back.

How was he not going to buy that?

He walked past a window, which a horse was near.

This is the whole haiku battle on Avatar: The Last Airbender. I love this whole thing.

Sokka looked through the window, hearing a high level haiku class.

"Through all the long night,

Winter moon glows with bright love,

Sleet, her silver tears."

"Woah. Poetry." He said, a goofy smile on his face as he rested his elbows on the sill.

The horse behind him snorted, kicking his feet against Sokka.

Sokka got knocked in the window, falling on the small wooden stage, the frame around his waist.

"I am so sorry,

Something struck me in the rear,

I just wond up here." He said, trying to get the frame off him.

The teacher of the class stood, as the student sat down in her seat.

"Five, seven, then five,

Syllables mark a haiku,

Remarkable oaf."

The girls of the class laughed.

Sokka's eye twitched. He thought for a moment.

"They call me Sokka,

That is in the water tribe,

I am not an oaf."

He smiled of acomplishment.

The teacher scoffed.

"Chittering monkey,

In the spring he climbs tree tops,

And thinks him self tall."

The girls giggled.

Sokka straighted, refusing to be upstaged.

"You think your so smart,

With your fancy little words,

This is not so hard."

He crossed his arms.

"Whole seasons are spent,

Mastering the form, the style,

None calls it easy." The teacher challenged.

Sokka pointed to himself with a smile.

"I calls it easy,

Like I paddle my canoo,

I'll paddle yours too!"

The teacher pulled a plum out of her sleeve.

"There's nuts and theres fruits,

In the fall the clinging plum drops,

Always to be squashed!"

She dropped it, crashing her foot on it.

Sokka didn't seem fazed.

"Squish, squash, sling that slang,

I'm always right back at'cha,

Like my boomerang!"

He pulled him his boomerang out of it's pocket.

The teacher stepped down, the students cheered.

Sokka smirked.

"Thats right I'm Sokka,

Its pronouced with an okka,

Young ladies, I rocked'cha!"

Everyone was quiet. It was now the teacher's turn to smirk.

"Uh, Wait." He counted on his fingers, holding up one of his fingers for every syllable. 1...2...3...4...5...6

A bouncer, wearing a pink shirt, came up to him. "Thats one too many syllables, bub."

Sokka whimpered as he was grabbed and thrown back out the window.

"Geez. Why'd I have to say "young ladies,"? I coulda just said ladies." He muttered, getting up and rubbing his back. He looked up, noticing a booth, selling large bottles of drinks. Maybe he would buy some.

_Azula/Mai/Tylee_

Tylee picked up a book, inspecting it. It didn't have enough pictures. She and her friends were in a nearby library in town. They noticed there were several, but this one was closet.

"Can we leave now?" Mai asked. "This is boring. I hate this."

"Come on, Mai. You always say that learning is important or something like that. That's what books are for." Azula shrugged.

"No. I say that you need to pay attention in class instead of making those stupid plans and scripts."

"Hey, I stopped after we became friends with those incompitent fools."

"Should you really be calling them fools since we're friends with them now?" Tylee asked, a bit confused with Azula.

"Well, since we're friends I can get away with saying that and claim that I'm joking. And, if I were to come up with my schemes, I could always pass them off as pranks."

"My mother wanted to homeschool me when I was younger. She would have just let me do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't bother her or father. But, I wanted to make friends. Then, I realized that the world outside was terrible. Just as dark as the clothes I wear."

Tylee and Azula looked at her.

"You should write poetry, Mai!" Tylee said, smiling widely.

"Mai, you know you can't live without us." Azula said.

"That's only because you two would come to my house and demand me to come out of my room."

"That's because you're our friend and we love you like family."

"I don't want to be loved like Zuko."

"Well, how do you want to be loved?"

Mai looked at Azula. "How is one to be loved? By family, friends, or other? Is there really a way to love, or is it just an emotion made by our subconciousness to make ourselves feel better?"

Azula was quiet for a moment.

"Wow, you should be a poet."

"I don't like your career option for me." Mai said, walking out of the shop.

"Can't someone give you a compliment?"

"I hate them, so no."

_Zuko/Katara_

"Did we really have to go on a date? I mean, can't us coming to England be the date?" Zuko asked. "Besides, I thought you were hanging out with Toph and Charlie today."

"Well, I was going to, but they came down with some a sickness of some kind."

"You know they're faking, right?"

"I think I know when Toph is faking something."

Meanwhile...

Charlie beckoned Toph out of the window from the ground.

"What do you mean jump?!" Toph cried. "This window is on the second fucking floor! Just because you do it, doesn't mean I have to! I don't care if Katara comes back, I'm going out the front door."

Back with Katara and Zuko...

"Yea. Sure. But, did Toph actually say they were sick?"

"Um, no. Charlie wrote it on a piece of paper. But, they were pretty convinc-I mean, sick."

"Whatever. Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't really know. I kind of want to explore, you know?"

Zuko sighed, shrugging. "Yea. Ok."

Katara looked at him, raising a brow. "I don't think you're really interested with me."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, kicking a piece of ice into the streets. "I am definitely interested in you. I'm just not so interested in what you want to do."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Katara, I'm a guy. When a guy gets a girlfriend, he at first takes her out to do whatever she wants and after a while he expects a little for his services."

"You know, Zuko, you're not counting all the other groups. You aren't counting my point of view, people who are gay, transgender-"

"I just wanna make out with you for an underterminded amount of time." Zuko said.

"Gosh, you are so blunt! Can't you just be romantic about it?"

Zuko stepped forward, putting a hand on her cheek. The background changed to black, making them the only two in vision. There was music in the background as well, soft and beautiful.

His voice started out soft, and he focused all of his energy on her. "Katara, from the first time I saw yo-"

Katara pushed him away, the mood ruined. "It's too late for that!"`

Zuko groaned. "Ok, ok. How about we go to the London Eye and I pay for like 5 rides. Then, we can make out in there while sight seeing at the same time."

"You are such guy!" She cried.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled.

_Grant/Teo_

Teo rolled himself into Grant's legs. He had to get his attention, since he was reading a book in the armchair.

"So, are you going to give me a tour?"

"Um, what?"

"A tour of England. Come on."

"I never promised you that."

"Yea, you did."

"I don't remember that."

"Remember, on the plane when I said I had to go to the bathroom because my chair was too big for the isle and you told me to crawl there, then I reminded you that there was no handicap bar. Then, you agreed. Then I said that you would probably have to aim for me. Then you said that the likelihood of you aiming for me while I was using the bathroom was as insufficient as you giving me a tour of England. But, then you changed you mind 'cuz you're a nice guy, but then you complained the rest of the plane ride, asking the stewirdess for lots of handsanitizer even though I told you I washed myself that morning."

Teo sucked in a breath.

"I didn't need a whole recap." Grant said. "And, I wasn't being serious."

"Well, you said it, so we're going to do it."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like being cooped up in here."

"Well, I happened to like it. I just got comfortable."

"Come on. You promised."

"I didn't promise. I just said that as an example."

"Please? For a poor boy in a wheelchair?"

"Yes. You are very poor. Even though you have the strength roll yourself all around the world."

"Please?" He repeated.

"We have to watch Toph and Charlie. They're sick."

"They're faking. Toph walked out like ten minutes ago."

Grant sighed. "Fine. But, you owe me. Big time."

"Yea, yea. I know." He said.

Grant rised from his chair with a groan. He left the book on the coffee table.

Soon, at a coffee place across town...

"How'd a guy like you, who knows so much London, end up in the states?" Teo asked curiously.

It was like Grant had a personal manual in his brain.

He shrugged. "It's somewhat ironic. This is the last place I came to before I left. And now, it's the first place we stop."

"We...you don't have to tell me."

"No. I haven't really told anyone. It'd be nice to vent." Grant nodded. "My mother and I kind of never had a place. I mean, she had these boyfriends that let us stay with them. She did whatever she could just to get us a bed, some money, some food, or some clothes. And, it's not what you think. She didn't sell her body or drugs. She did little odd jobs, like cleaning houses and yards. She would leave in at a 24 hour library so she could work. I guess that's how I got so smart."

He paused, thinking of what to say next.

"Her boyfriends weren't always the best. For most of them, they seemed genuine. Like, they really wanted to help us. But, after a while, some would beat her and demand that she slept with them. She never went that far until she knew it was right in a relationship. We would leave immediatly. Some of them...some of them wanted me. Of course, a hand was never laid on me, because my mother was good."

Teo didn't interupt, though he really wanted to know the answer to his question.

"This man came a bit before my fifth birthday. My mother seemed to know him, but she didn't like him. But eventually, she allowed him in. He allowed us to live in his house with his three year old son, Kyle. I liked being an older brother to him. After a couple months, they announced that they were getting married. It was a good time in my life. Then, on my birthday, my mother took me to an airport and walked me onto one of the planes.

"She left me in my seat saying she had to go out for a moment and gave me a fifty dollar bill. She never came back and the plane took off. I waited at the Bradley airport for days. I thought that maybe she didn't mean to miss the flight and she would come on the next one, but she accidently missed that one. I had remembered the wedding date and when that came around I thought, "You can't fly on your wedding day," and waited some more. Then, one of the guards who had noticed me there for a while.

To end this long story, he called child services, they asked me a lot of questions, then they sent me to The Hell House." Grant shrugged.

"Is that when you met Charlie?"

"Yes. The first time I she her, she bumped into my shoulder, which I thought was by accident. Then, I noticed that the money I hadn't used for food at the airport was gone."

"She robbed you?!"

Grant laughed. "She did. Kind of funny now that I think back on it."

"So, um, do you wanna know how I got in a wheel chair?"

"I bet you tell every guy how when they tell you a sob story." Grant smiled.

"There aren't many guys." Teo cleared his throat nervously. "Telling me sob stories, I mean."

"Whatever you say."

_Toph/Charlie_

"Think we can get any here?" Toph asked.

Charlie raised a brow at her. "What did you say about London jail?" She messaged.

"Ok then, fine. What do ya wanna do?"

Charlie shrugged, but was partially interupted when a girl knocked into her.

She looked at the back, mouth gaping a bit. She hurried to the body, grabbing the arm.

It was a girl, wearing clothes that looked a bit tattered. Her hair was dark brown, close to Toph's, but choppy looking.

Charlie reached in her jacket pocket pulling out her wallet.

"Hey! I don't go in you jacket and steal your wallet!"

Charlie nodded. She flipped it open, revealing her ID in the side of it.

The girl froze for a moment. "Would you believe I had plastic surgery a few months after I took that picture? Maybe we're twins. With awesome hair I might add."

Toph, who had just noticed that Charlie wasn't there, appeared by her side.

"Woah! Triplets!"

Charlie sighed, taking a twenty out of her wallet and handing it to her. She continued on the walk through the crowd, Toph quickly following, confused.

"Uh, what was that?"

Charlie shook her head.

"What? Were you paying her for her services?"

Charlie flicked Toph's head for the inappropriate comment.

"Geez, I had more fun pretending to be sick. Can we go back?"

Charlie shrugged, not really caring.

Later, at about 2 a.m.,

Kayla rummaged through the fridge of a random house she had decided to break into. It's not like she was going to kill somebody. She just wanted food.

She stuffed a roll in her mouth, allowing more room for her hands to grab things and put in her bag.

She heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

She closed the fridge quietly, stuffing the food she had managed to get in her backpack.

The footsteps came around the corner. She froze. She relaxed a bit, seeing who it was. It was the girl with the white hair from before.

Relaxed? Why, you ask? She remembered two things about her. She had glasses and she had white hair. She wasn't wearing her glasses.

About, two minutes ago...

"Do you hear that?" Sokka whispered.

"It might be a murderer." Mai shrugged.

"Why would you say that?" Zuko said in a harsh whisper.

"One of us just go down there." Toph said.

"I'm too pretty to die!" Tylee stated.

"You can't send the handicapped, so we're out." Teo said, motioning to him and Grant. He was on his back, Grant too lazy and tired to get him his chair.

"당신은 모든 아기 아르." Charlie muttered, rubbing her eyes and walking down the steps.

"Well, that was rude." Grant said, crossing his arms.

"How can she call herself mute if she speaks random korean?" Azula asked.

"I think it's only with english." Zuko shrugged.

"Someone should go down with her." Katara said.

"Bye, Katara." Sokka said, pushing his sister's back.

"I-I didn't mean me!"

There was suddenly a large crash.

"Hey! Get off me!"

They all suddenly clammered down. But, really? They didn't need to.

"Will someone get her off of me?!" Kayla cried.

Her face was being pushing into the tiled floor by the Charlie's hand and with her other, she held her arm behind her back.

"No! You tried to steal our food!" Sokka cried, looking through her bag. He pulled out the bottle he had bought earlier that day. "And my drink! The horror!" He got on his knees, his arms outstretched and screaming, "Noooooo!"

"Uh, overdramatic, much?" Zuko asked.

"Is she sleeping?" Mai asked, looking at Charlie's closed eyes and head tilted a bit more forward than usually.

"Shouldn't be the only one." Teo murmured, resting his chin on Grant's hair.

"Hey, I dunno why she's doing this. She, uh, she invited me over here." Kayla lied.

"You what?" Azula asked, grabbing her by the back of her collar. "I will hurt you! You will not need glasses anymore because I will gouge your eyes out! What the-? Are you even listening to me?!"

Charlie yawned, shaking her head.

"Oh. I forgot you guys were dating since that paper thing." Toph remembered.

"Wait, what?" Zuko asked. "You're dating my sister?!"

"Oh, but when you do it, it's ok!" Sokka cried.

"Uh, you guys are weird." Kayla said, rubbing her sore wrist.

"Dude! Get your sister to stop dating mine!" Zuko demanded Toph.

"Don't worry. We might just do that." Azula threatened, shaking Charlie.

"Just to let you know, she doesn't even know her. Well, she did try to steal her wallet."

"Ok, so maybe I accidently slipped my hand into her jacket and grasped my fingers on a pouch of leather." Kayla laughed nervously, rubbing her neck.

Charlie's fingers and hands started moving.

"What happened to the twenty dollars I gave you?" Grant translated.

"Oh, I used that for lunch. I'm kinda a heavy eater." She shrugged.

"You lied to me?" Azula glared.

"If you keep your girlfriend under control, maybe I'll tell you."

"Hey! You don't get to make deals. We make 'em. Maybe we can shave down some jail time." Sokka pointed out.

"Law and Order: SVU." Toph nodded, bumping fist with him.

"You guys need to stop with the tv." Katara said, very worried.

"Does anyone notice that our little cat burgler has just left the building?" Mai asked.

"Hey, she was probably just hungry. Let her go." Grant shrugged.

"Where's Aang?" Toph suddenly asked.

"That's not the problem! The problem is that Charlie is dating my sister!"

Charlie's hands moved again.

"By asking me to break up with your sister, would be like asking you to break up with Katara, Sokka's sister." Grant said.

"Are you going to do that after making our for over an hour today?" Katara asked, crossing her arms.

"That was pretty awesome." Zuko admitted, not willing to give it up. Of course, he loved Katara too.

"Ew! Oogies!" Sokka covered his ears.

Out of nowhere, Aang came rushing in the house, slamming the front door and running into the kitchen. He stopped, resting his hands on his knees. he was completely out of breath.

"Wow, Aang. How was your night been?" Teo asked, laughing.

Aang's pants and orange hoodie were ripped. He had scratches, lipstick marks, and bites on his face and neck.

He sucked in a breath. "Fangirl...crazy...stalker!" He managed.

"We have fangirls?" Sokka asked, finding this interesting.

"No. Just one. For me. She-she's crazy!"

"She seems like a freak by the way you look." Mai said.

"Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm not for holding her up while she sleeps." Azula said, refering to Charlie.

"It's your girlfriend." Zuko muttered.

**Author's not3.**

**I kinda wanted to go into depth of Grant's past. I mean, when you're in Britain, you've gotta talk about the British guy.**


	22. You Can Tell I Am Not British

**Author's note!  
The song thehy sing is Wizard Love by Meekakitty. As usual, I suggest listening to the music. But, midterms are almost over! Whoo! No more worrying! More updates! Cheer with meh!**

"Why are we here?" Mai asked.

"Think of it as moral support." Teo said optimistically.

"I don't think she has morals." Tylee said thinking it over.

Tylee, Azula, Mai, Teo, Grant, and Charlie sat in one of the dark corners of The Cave. The GAang was already backstage getting ready for their last and final song of the night.

"So, this place **is** pretty popular." Azula noted.

"Oh my gosh, I love Harry Potter!" Grant cried.

Everyone looked at him.

He laughed nervously. "Sorry, I was reading the lyrics to their song."

"It's about Harry Potter?"

"This might be bad."

"Or racist."

"Why can't I play the guitar?" Zuko complained, walking onto the stage.

"Because you suck at playing and singing at the same time." Toph stated. "You focus too much on the chords or on the words that you're going to sing. Once you work on that, then maybe you can play and sing at the same time."

"Yea. Better you not mess us up." Sokka nodded.

"Me? Says the one who's making us sing this song. This is so stupid. We're gonna get booed back across the ocean!"

"Zuko, come on. They'll love it."

"Try and be optimistic, Zuko." Aang said.

"Ok, can we just do this?"

"Geez, fine."

_**Both:**_

_(I never thought you'd be in my life)_

_**Katara:**_

_Who would have known that I could like a boy like you_

_Tall dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do?_

_You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet._

_But now without you by my side I feel incomplete._

_Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat_

_From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that_

_Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well_

_Like this is magical, I'm under your spell._

_**All:**_

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_and it will never be the way it was before_

_**Zuko:**_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_**All:**_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_**Zuko:**_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve_

_bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see_

_what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark_

_who would have you don't need a wand to start a spark_

_I'll slyther up to you, you can be my lion cub_

_Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub_

_I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch_

_I'll be your Wizard love, you are are my only witch_

_**All:**_

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_and it will never be the way it was before_

_**Zuko:**_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_**All:**_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_**Zuko:**_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_Oh girl, this isn't like me._

_**Katara:**_

_Two hearts quickly beating._

_**Both:**_

_Ooooh, it's taking hold._

_Now our world is shining read and gold._

_**All:**_

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_and it will never be the way it was before_

_**Zuko:**_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_**All:**_

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_and it will never be the way it was before_

_**Zuko:**_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_**All:**_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_**Zuko:**_

_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

The music ended and it was deathly quiet.

"Oi! They think that just because we're brits, that we like Harry Potter!" Someone bursted.

"No. Just him." Zuko said, pointing at Sokka behind him.

"Zuko!"

"What? I'm not gonna get mobbed by these guys if it wasn't my fault."

"Well, he was right!" Someone else in the crowd cried.

"Wait, what?" The four bandmates of Sokka asked.

"Yea!" Sokka cried. He jumped over the DJ table, turning 180 degrees in mid air, and off the stage. "Catch me, my fans!"

Instead of floating by the hands of people as he expected, Sokka landed on the concrete floor.

"Why, my fans?" He groaned, a sharp pain in his back.

"Actually, we're fans of the song. Not you. The band's good, ya know, but still."

The rest of the band, ready to relax, headed down to their other friends.

On the other side of The Cave...

"This is barmy! Look at that lot. Taking our band's slot." Zander glared.

"Blinding! You rhymed!" Silas laughed. He and Thomasina bumped fists.

"You know, we could could just pound the cobblers. It'd be a doddle." She said.

"Tom, why are you so fancied with beating people up?" K.C. asked. She held her temples.

Chris hit her twin sister upside the head.

"It's not fair." Tate said. "They got one in a wheel chair, like me!"

"They got everyone of us in their group!" Adeline complained. "Bunch of posers."

"Yea! They ain't got no right to be in our country!" Gavin said.

"Gavin, you're from Texas."

"My mom's British."

"Yea, but, you haven't got the accent." Tom stated.

"I-I got an accent."

"A Texan one."

"Does it really matter? So they got their band in? When they go back to America, you got your spot back. It doesn't matter and I think this is stupid." Malin said.

"Malin, why must you be so drab? You could stand to be a little more perky like me!" Tyffani

"My mum's always said, be yourself."

"Maybe we should become their friends. Maybe go on tour with them." Aalina said.

"You need to stop being so nice to people." Silas stated.

"I reckon we jus' go to America. Steal their band slot or somethin'. Then y'all can play and beat 'em out of their town." Gavin shrugged.

"That's possible the best idea you've ever had." Adeline stated, rubbing your chin.

Meanwhile, back with the GAang...

"Uh, does anyone notice the bunch of British kids looking at us?" Katara asked.

Sokka rubbed his chin. "I think one of them is from Texas."

"So? We just had the best gig of our lives. Let's just get some food, and go back to the house and relax." Toph said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Ok, this might sound a little offensive, so no one can take this the wrong way." Sokka said, looking at everyone. "Teo should have-"

"Dude, just shut up now." Zuko said, holding his temples.

"Were you going to suggest racing down a hill with that other guy in a wheel chair?" Teo asked.

"Wheel chair jousting." He said softly.

"That would be kinda cool."

"Jousting was usually til the death." Grant informed. He sipped his water as everyone looked at him. "What? These are the types of little tidbits you get when you hang out with a nerd like me."

"I didn't mean the death part." Sokka assured.

"I think the death part would be more entertaining." Azula shrugged.

"Yea...let me park myself over here." Teo said rolling away from her.

"Sometimes, you should keep your mouth shut, you know." Mai stated.

Toph smirked. "Of course, she has to chomp her teeth down too."

Charlie punched her arm. Toph laughed.

"Hey, I'm not downplaying your relationship or anything."

"So...who are those British and Texan kids anyway?" Tylee asked.

"Who cares? They're just a bunch of random people sitting in the corner."

"You know, they kinda seem like the oppisite of us, you know?" Grant said.

"They are looking at us like they're amateur stalkers." Mai said.

"Am I suppose to be a girl?!" Aang asked.

"Your analogies are so sadistic." Azula said, ignoring Aang.

"If they keep being weird, we might have to beat the crap out of them." Toph cracked her knuckles.

Katara flicked her. "No. No fighting."

"So, Aang, what happened with that girl last night?" Teo asked.

"That was the worst time of my life. I basically ran around the whole town! I mean, she had these big beaver teeth and weird hair that poked out everywhere! She totally creeped me out. I mean, when I turned a corner, she'd be there!"

"Wait, does she have those weird beady eyes?" Sokka asked, looking beyond Aang.

"Yea!"

"Is she hair in weird pig tails?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Oh, Aangie-cakes!"

Aang screamed, running out of the place.

"Hi, I'm Meng. His girlfriend." Meng introduced. "He's sooo cute. Don't we make a cute couple?"

"Uh, I don't think he likes you." Toph pointed out.

Meng suddenly grabbed her collar. "Don't say that! He's just playing hard to get! He's just playing hard to get!"

She let her go, storming after Aang.

"Damn. She's even scarier than Azula."

"Well, nothing's scarier than a stalker." Sokka shrugged. "Like all those secret fans after me."

"Dude, you have no secret fans."

"Speaking of which, does your band need a manger?" Azula asked.

"No." Zuko said quickly.

Katara hit his arm.

"What?"

"We'd love to have you as our manager."

"Uh, can this be a group decision?" Sokka asked.

"She already said yes, so no."

**Extra Author's note...**

**So, I was re reading the British part of this and I was like, "What the heck am I reading?" And, I wrote and looked this stuff up, like geez.**


	23. Grant Told You So

"Guys, look at this." Katara said, waving them all towards her and her computer. It was near the end of their stay in England, the night before they were to fly off back to the states. Aang had been using most of the time running around town away from a random girl.

They all, with the exception of Aang, gathered.

Zuko, Sokka, Tylee, Mai, Azula sat on the long couch along with her, while Teo parked next to it, and Toph, Grant, and Charlie leaning over the edge of it.

"I looked online to find that Eelrack guy and I found that painting of us when we played over in that mall a few weeks ago."

"Oh, that was a bust." Sokka remembered.

"Here's the photo of it."

The picture had captured the band perfectly, each member of the band caught up in their activities. Their faces were somewhat closer, but the proportions didn't really matter.

"That is really good, yea?" Grant said. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"This guy seems like a stalker. I mean, how does he know my scar is on the left?" No one ever got that right.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Katara asked.

"God, do you always have to do that?" He groaned.

"Do what?"

"This! Like, I say something and you have to argue with me for no reason at all!"

"Well, maybe if you thought a little bit before you actually said things, I wouldn't have to correct you!" She retorted.

"So, um, what do we do about Aang?" Toph asked, changing the subject. "I mean, he

"We could just get Katara to nag him back here." Zuko muttered.

She slapped him upside the head.

"There might be some tension there." Tylee pondered. It seemed like the two had been fighting a lot lately.

"I hate tension." Mai said.

"You are just hateful these day, Mai. Ever show any emotion?" Azula asked.

Mai looked at her with her dark eyes. "No."

"Well, I wish Katara would take some lessons from you." Zuko said.

"I wish you would just talk about things with me! Like, I want to know things that I don't know about you! If you would open to me, I'd know how to feel!"

"Oh, so telling you how my father shoved my face into a fucking fireplace isn't letting you know things?"

"At least you can make ammends with your father!"

"Do not hold that over my head! It's not like I haven't tried! But, it seems like he prefers his seemingly perfect daughter to his lousy son!"

"God, you're so complicated!"

"You're such a nag!"

Katara slammed her computer shut, and got up the same time as Zuko. They went to their seperate rooms.

"I'm just gonna say it once." Grant said.

"Grant..." Teo said sternly.

"Only once."

"Don't say it." Toph said, stressed enough.

"(Do not.)" Charlie signaled.

"Dude, you are about to sound like a total chick right now." Sokka said.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear any of you, so, I'm just going to say this." He smiled. "I knew we should not have come to England. I told you it would have caused this much stress. In short, I told you so. The british guy told you all that we should not have come. I told you so!"

"You sound even girlier than Tylee." Mai muttered.

"I don't care, but that is the first time I have ever gotten to say that, and if any of you want to check, I'm going to go finish packing."

**Quick question for my avid readers.**

**Uh...did I ever say how old or what grade these guys are in? 'Cuz, I feel like I did, but I can't really seem to find out where.**


	24. Date for Toph?

"Ah, good old Connecticut!" Sokka said happily, swinging his arms in a good gesture, as he got off the plane.

"You mean cold fucking Connecticut." Toph muttered, stuffing her hands deep in her jacket pockets.

"I'm just glad to be away from," Aang shuddered. _"Meng."_

"Zu Zu! Take me home! That plane ride was too long and I don't want to stay here." Azula ordered.

Everyone snickered at Zuko's nick name.

"Get your girlfriend to do it." He waved off.

"I'd rather not take the bus home."

"Hey, we're on a tight budget! We can barely afford our apartment, let alone a bus card." Toph stated.

Charlie nodded, confirming that statement.

"So, you guys won't be mad if I said I bought a lemon?" Grant said with a smile.

"Why do you need a lemon? Gonna make some lemonade or something?" Toph asked stupidly.

Charlie slapped a piece of paper on her chest. She took in a breath, trying to control her anger.

Toph read it aloud. "A lemon is a car that keeps breaking down and barely works."

She looked up at him, beginning to steam.

"Let me at him!" She cried, being held back by everyone, but Grant.

"She...she wouldn't hit a deaf kid, would she?"

"I'll beat your ass so much, you'll hear your own screams, then I'll beat you back to deafness!"

Toph ripped her arms from everyone, muttering to herself, walking into the airport.

"I think she's mad." Tylee said.

"He did use most of our savings." Charlie sighed, holding up her notebook.

"Look, this is going to be very beneficial in the end! All I have to do is fix it up a bit, get it running, and then we'll be cruising down the street like in Grease."

"Oh, I love that movie! Especially in the end when they fly off into the air." Katara said.

Zuko shrugged. "Movie's ok."

Sokka raised a brow at him.

"What? She made me watch it with her!"

"Didn't you rent it, though?" Katara smirked.

"Let's just go get our bags."

The next day at school, it seemed that The GAang was more well known. One of their preformances was televised nation wide.

Of course, the only person who did not particually enjoy them being back was Pakku.

"So, what's the new plan?" Aang asked at lunch.

"I think the real question is when do we get paid." Sokka said.

"I don't think we get paid, Sokka." Katara stated. "I mean, we got a lot of publicity from this and we've costed that man a lot of money."

Sokka sulked.

"Dude, we'll just get another gig somewhere in town and get paid from that. Simple." Zuko said. "No stress and no jetlag."

"What about that Valentine's Day Dance?" Aang said.

"Us? Play at the Valentine's dance?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know about you, but I have a date with Suki that night. I can't sing on stage and dance with her at the same time."

"I have a date! Onji came up to me today and asked me to it." Aang said.

"Asked by a girl? So weak." Sokka said, shaking his head.

Aang glared at him.

"Well, actually, I don't have a date." Toph said.

"Wow, if Aang has a date before you, that's pretty bad."

Toph punched Sokka's arm.

"Shut up. Besides, I might just hang in my room that night anyway."

"Toph, you can't do that!" Katara cried.

"Why...?" It was her life.

"Because! It's a school dance! Those are to be the best times of our high school experiences."

"Katara, I think I can miss one dance. The best times of my life will not be ruined."

"She just doesn't want to go because she doesn't have a date." Zuko said.

Toph shrugged. "Guess that's part of it. I'm not just gonna go alone. That'd be so weird and pathetic."

"I think I can set you up." Katara said.

"Yea...no." Toph said. "I'd rather Sokka pick a date for me than you."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that he'd actually pick a girl for me."

"That was one time, ok? Besides, he looked like a girl!"

"A girl with a moustache?"

"Hey! You guys went on a few dates!"

"That's 'cuz he thought I was a guy."

"Well, you are kind of lacking." Sokka said.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, um, nothing."

"Will you at least try?"

Toph groaned, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Ugh, fine. But, I'm not promising anything. If I come up dateless for this stupid dance, then I'm not going."

Toph was not exactly looking towards looking for a girl to bring to the dance. She just kinda wanted to be alone. Of course, Katara always had to have that hopeful attitude and wanting the group to always be together.

The lunch bell rang, everyone getting up and throwing away their trash and left over food.

Toph grabbed Sokka by the shoulder.

"Hey, Sokka?"

"Yea?"

She kneed him directly between the legs.

He let out a girlish scream, holding himself as he fell to the floor.

"Same something like you did five minutes ago and I'll do that with a knife."


	25. Clueless

In wood shop...

Toph was carefully dragging a piece of wood under one of the saws that the school provided. She had a baseball cap on backwards, the only way to hold back her bangs, and a pair of protective glasses on.

"Just a little more." She muttered.

"Hey, Toph!" Tylee greeted loud and perky.

Toph twitched, causing the piece of her puzzle to be cut cleanly in half.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as if she was actually interested.

Toph shrugged. "I was making the last part of my project."

That was suppose to be an, "N."

She calmed down a bit. "Sorry for messing up your work."

Toph shook her head, turning off the saw. She put the work glasses on top of her head, inspecting it. "Nothing a bit of glue can't fix."

She headed over to a tube of glue made especially for wood, with Tylee following. She sometimes enjoyed gluing her pieces back together. It gave her some hope that it would be fixed.

Personally, Toph didn't know why Tylee was even in that class. Most of the work that she did, wasn't even done by her. Only by the several other guys in the class.

"So, Katara told me you're looking for a date to the dance."

She shrugged in response.

"So...are you looking? Maybe to the left of you?"

Toph really only heard the word 'left,' in the second sentence. She looked at her hands, trying to remember which way was which again. She wrote with her left hand. She looked at Tylee, who of course, was to her left.

Toph shook her head, returning to her glue and wood. "No. I just told her that so she'd get off my back, you know? I mean, she's my friend and it's cool she worries and all, but I don't really want to go to the dance."

"Why not?"

Toph moved to a clamp, holding the N together tightly. She placed it in the clamp, tightening it as much as she could.

"Wow. You're really strong." Tylee complimented.

Toph shrugged. "Not really that hard."

"So, you know, I really like the fact that you're such an avid sports player." Tylee said.

"It's just something I do. Kinda a hobby."

"You know, I'm into sports as a hobby too." Hide said, coming out of nowhere.

"Shouldn't you be telling that to On Ji?" Tylee asked.

"Nah. I broke up with her."

"Didn't she break up with you to go out with Aang?" Toph smirked.

Hide frowned at her. "Who brought you into this?"

"Hey, just stating the facts. I heard she wanted someone else 'cuz there was a very _small_...problem." She held her thumb and index finger very close to each other.

The other guys, who had gathered sometime ago, around Tylee, laughed _after _she happened to giggled at Toph's comment.

"Who told you that?" Hide asked. "Did your little punk of a friend tell you that?"

Toph shrugged. "Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't."

"You're so lucky you're a girl or else-"

"Or else what? I'd still beat the crap out of you."

"Wanna bet?" He said, getting in her face.

"Swing. Or, are you gonna fail like that touch down last game against Weaver?"

He grabbed her collar. "I don't even care anymore you little b-"

"Stop fighting!" Tylee cried. There were many small jabs in each of their bodies, knocking them both out.

* * *

Toph groaned, slapping herself awake with her hand. Her hand slid down her cheek, then she pushed her cheek back up, closing her left eye.

"Oh gosh. What happened?" She slurred. She looked around the room she was in, everything seeming like it was dragging. It seemed like she was in the nurses' office, but she couldn't really tell.

She looked out of the window, seeing the dark sky. It must've been between 4 or 5.

She looked to her side, seeing a distressed Tylee.

"What's you do? Roofie me?"

"Wha-what? No!"

Toph put her hand to her temples. "You're talking like Speedy Gonzales."

"I am so sorry I paralyzed you. I just thought you were going to fight him."

"I woulda." Toph stated.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Toph sat up.

"My back is killing me."

"You did fall pretty hard..."

Toph looked at her, then away. "You weren't flirting with me earlier, were you?"

"You just noticed."

"Yea. I'm kinda slow sometimes. But, I just wanna know why."

"Because you're cute." She giggled.

Toph blushed. "I-I'm not cute."

"Well, what do you want me to call you?"

Toph shrugged.

"So, you want to go to the dance with me?"

Toph hesitated. "Why would you want to go to the dance with a person like me? And, since when do you think I'm...cute?"

"Don't ask questions. I thought you had that attitude where you don't ask, you just deal."

"I do, I'm just kinda shocked. I mean, you could have any guy in this school, then you go for this tomboyish screw up with great hair."

"Actually, your hair is a little dandruffy. You should probably wash it, since your hair's black and it shows easily."

Toph's face went into complete embarrassment. Was she actually starting to care about her appearance?

"How about it?"

"I don't really want to go to the dance."

"Then let's go on a date that night, yea?"

"Um..."

"I've got it already planned!"

"You planned it?"

"Well, yes. I can come up with the perfect date in 2.5 seconds."

"Wow, uh, I guess that works. Should I go to your house or something?"

"Nope. Just meet me at the park."

Tylee squealed, clapping her hands. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this!"

She got up and left, leaving Toph just as confused as when she awoke.

* * *

Toph paced infront of Charlie in their apartment, who was slowly eating popcorn from a bowl. The movie, Doubt, was paused on the screen of their TV She was a little annoyed at Toph, disturbing her night in with Azula.

"I can't believe she asked me out! I mean, she's never given me signs that she liked me or anything. I mean, I used to like her back in fourth grade, but then I just started hanging with my usual friends more, you know?"

Charlie blinked.

"Maybe I never stopped liking her, you know? But, she wants me to go on a date with her. I've never gone on a real date, you know? Like, I've gone home with a girl, then left way early in the morning and never given them my number. Does that count as a date? I don't think it does. What do you think?"

Charlie wiped her fingers on a napkin, before grabbing a pencil. Before the tip even touched the pad, Toph continued talking.

"Maybe...maybe I should just not do that, right? Not sleep with her on the first date, I mean. I just have to control myself. Right?" Toph looked to her.

Charlie started to scribble on the paper.

"No. I know what you're gonna write."

Charlie stopped, crossing out the words.

"I just have to be myself and be calm. I just have to let her do all the talking and answer everything she asks as truthfully as I can. Right? I didn't miss anything, right?"

She looked at her, wondering if she should even begin to write.

"Well? Are you going to tell me something? Anything?" Toph said.

Charlie sighed, finally getting her chance.

"You also need to breath in, breathe out, like John Vesely."

Toph frowned, flicking her head.

"I don't need song jokes right now. I need real advice."

She shrugged with a smug smile.

"That was pretty good though." Toph muttered. "So, I just have to breathe, be myself, be calm, and just let her do all the talking."

Charlie nodded.

"Should I get her a gift or something? Maybe some flowers?"

"What does she like?"

"I liked her, not stalked her."

Charlie raised a brow of curiosity as Toph sat on the couch, thinking hard.

"You know, you're a good listener." She said.

Charlie shrugged like it was nothing. What was she going to do? Talk over her?

* * *

Valentine's Day night...

"Grant! Give me it!"

"No! It's my hair dryer!"

"What do you even need it for?! Your hair is shorter than Zuko's!"

"I still have hair! And, I do not want to look half done at the dance!"

"Like Teo'll care! He wouldn't date you for your looks."

"We're just going as friends!"

"Oh yea, sure you are!" Toph said, rolling her eyes. "Why does Charlie get to use it?!"

"Because she asks nicely instead of coming into the bathroom while I'm using it and snatches it away from me!"

The two were in the bathroom, both having hands on Grant's hair dryer.

"If you don't give it to me, my hair will poof up from the water!"

Grant's hair was halfway blown, while Toph's was completely wet.

"Trust me, it's happening."

Toph pushed her arm against Grant's bare chest, pushing him off.

"Ok, fine. I'll be a good guy and allow you to do use it."

"Thank you." She smiled.

She paused, looking at the contraption.

"Press the button and run the comb part of it through your hair." Grant said slowly.

"Oh. Thanks."

Toph walked into her room, soon after. It wasn't the best blow drying, but it was the shiniest her hair had ever looked.

She noticed the clothes that Charlie picked out for her were on her bed.

"Wow, those are so nerdy."

5 minutes later...

"That's not what I picked out for you!" Charlie messaged, a furious face on her.

Toph had an short sleeved, gray open collared shirt with a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt visible She also had baggy pants and white suspenders that hung by her thighs.

"What? I'm wearing the shirt and the suspenders." She said. "Besides, you said to be myself."

Charlie face palmed, shaking her head.

"You could at least not wear the headphones." She motioned.

"No way. I always wear these things. Never, are they coming off."

She sighed, waving it off.

"I don't see why you made me get dress up like this. I'm gonna be wearing a coat anyway."

"You didn't even dress up that much."

"Yea, but still. I mean, I'm not gonna dress like you. You're all...nerdy and stuff."

"You're all jocky. You think _I_ want to wear baggy jeans all day?'

Toph shrugged. "I dunno. But, I can kinda understand how guys like 'em so much. They're roomy."

"If you wanted roomy, go wear a skirt."

Toph sucked her teeth, pushing Charlie's face to get her out of the way.

* * *

At the park...

"Geez, why did I agree to this?" Toph muttered. She had been walking around the park aimlessly, feet crunching on the freeze dried grass. She had even memorized the several trees.

She noticed one, particularly tall. No one else was around, so she guessed no one would mind. She began climbing the branches, getting as far up as she thought was good enough. She held onto the base of the tree, not wanting this to be her last tree climb.

Toph observed the scene of the park. There was suddenly a large crack. She looked down, seeing the outline of the twig she was suppose to be standing on.

She looked up and held up a sign that said, "Oh, crap."

She began to fall, hitting almost every branch on the way down.

The last one, though, lucky caught her by her feet. Oddly enough, right infront of Tylee.

"Uh, hey there." Toph waved, upside down.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

Toph sighed. "I guess if we're gonna date now, you should know. I'm...I'm Spider-man. The new one, from The Amazing Spider-Man, not the one from Spider-Man 1-3."

"I love those movies."

"You know his costume is half red, not pink, right?"

"Yea, I know. I'm not a pink obsessed girl, you know."

Toph looked Tylee over. "Really? 'Cuz those skinny jeans and that bright ass pink coat says otherwise. And those shoes. And those gloves. And that head band. And-"

"Did you wash your hair?" Tylee asked, changing the topic, grabbing one of Toph's bang strands that was reaching for the ground.

"Wha-what? No!"

"You know, for a girl who doesn't like pink, your cheeks are sure coming close."

"Well, I-"

Something suddenly bonked Toph on the head, then going to the ground.

"Ah! My headphones!"

She shook the tree a bit in her outburst, her feet loosening.

As if some form of luck had bestowed itself on her, she landed on her back instead of getting some random brain damage.

"If I start coughing up blood, will you say that's pink too?"

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Tylee said, getting on her knees.

"No. Leave me be. Check on the headphones."

"Seriously?"

"Yea. They're kinda my pride and joy." Toph sat up, putting a hand to her back. "Geez, I feel like a girl that actually like guys."

Toph reached over, grabbing her headphones.

"Can I relax now?" Tylee asked sarcastically.

"Yea. Not even a scratch."

"I'm so glad." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey. Don't disrespect the 'phones." She said, catching her and standing up.

She rested them around her neck.

"So, Miss 2.5 second, what's this night going to consist of?"

Tylee shrugged.

"Guess you're going to have to find out when we get there."

Tylee began walking away, down the park path.

"Hey! You know how long I waited for you? Like thirty minutes!" Toph said, catching up to her.

"I was just doing what you were doing. My hair."

Toph shoved her hands in her pockets.

"My hair takes like two minutes."

"Do you see this braid? I don't have have seven pairs of hands helping me with it."

"You've had that braid, like, forever, you know? Ever since like, kindergarten. How has you hair been so long?"

"My hair just grows quickly."

"Guess that's cool."

"Are you nervous?" Tylee asked

"I'm not nervous." Toph lied. "Are you?"

"Nope." She said, popping her lips.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You're impatient, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, come on, then."

Tylee grabbed her hand, beginning to run.

A few minutes later, they were outside of the park's ice rink. The building was basically a big dome, except there were no clear glass windows as the ceiling.

By the time they walked inside, it was snowing. It completely empty, besides a woman on a Zamboni going across the ice. Around the ice were several bleachers for spectators to watch games and watch other skate.

"Oh no. Is...is it closed?" Tylee asked with a sad face. "Now this whole thing will basically be ruined."

"Actually..." Toph smirked. "Ay! Zebedee!"

The woman looked up.

"Ah, nah. That can't be. That ain't the Bandit, is it?"

"In the flesh!"

Zebedee got off her Zamboni, sliding across the ice, towards them.

She and Toph slapped hands, over the fence that guarded off the ice, and gripped their finger tips.

"You two know each other."

"Yea. Get down at the club every time she's playing. Even got a couple of hookups if you know what I'm talkin' 'bout." She said.

Toph slashed her hand across her neck.

"You do not know how many good times and how many girls we have gotten together. She is like the Barney to my Ted. Last night, yo, she totally hooked me up."

Tylee crossed her arms.

"Though, I didn't see her go home with someone. Guess I know why. What? You two dating?"

"Um, something like that."

"So, do you think we can use the rink since you two know each other?" Tylee asked.

"Sure. Not like my boss is gonna fire me, since I don't have one. Besides, I was gonna ditch anything. Just let me move the Zamboni and get you guys a couple of skates."

After a few minutes, Zebedee handed Toph the keys to close up when they were done.

"Why'd you bring me here, exactly?" Toph asked.

Just for Tylee's luck, there was a pair of pink skates in her size, while Toph took the traditional white.

"Because, I thought you'd like this."

"I don't usually do giant amounts of water."

"It's frozen, not melted. you don't have to swim in it."

Toph looked up from tying her shoes. "How did you know I can't swim?"

Tylee laughed. "You know, one day, I saw you skating when we we like, five or six."

"Oh. I remember that day." Toph said softly.

_"How come she couldn't come?" Toph asked, to the woman she was holding hands with._

_They skated slowly across the ice. Toph noticed others going faster, and she wanted to too. But, the woman wouldn't allow her to. She noticed Azula, who went to fast, fall. This caused her to giggle with laughter._

_"Well, I think she's more suited to the inside."_

_"But, she likes winter. She likes it cold. I think she'd like it in here."_

_"She can't speak English, Toph. It wouldn't be safe."_

_Safe. Everything was about being safe with her, wasn't it. It annoyed Toph sometimes, but she couldn't blame her for feeling that way._

_"She can speak English. Not too good, but she's still able to talk. Besides, I don't think she'd need to talk to skate, right?"_

_"It's a no, Toph."_

_Toph frowned. Why couldn't she come? She wanted her to be there. Just because of the stupid language barrier? It wasn't fair._

_Toph snatched her hand away. She kicked her skates off, half running, half sliding across the ice. She jumped over the fence, running out of the rink. She didn't care that she was leaving her shoes behind in the little cubby storage area. She just wanted to be away from the unfairness, the only way a little girl could escape from it, to cry by herself._

"Who was that woman?" Tylee asked, as Toph finished tying her skates.

Toph frowned. "Someone I really don't want to talk."

"You know, back then you were kind of a cry baby." Tylee stated, as they stepped onto the ice.

Toph laughed briefly. "Yea. I guess I was. But, I'm different now."

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean, I don't burst out crying every time Azula insults me."

"I remember when she used to do that." Tylee recalled.

"Yea. Before I left from school to home was such a long time ago, wasn't it?"

"I meant when we were younger and you cried like you said."

Toph shrugged. "That's all in my past."

"I remember one time when you were playing in the mud during recess and Azula, Mai, and I went up to you and Azula said something really rude about you being a pig for doing so. You just started screaming and crying. I felt so bad for you."

They had just completed one lap around the rink.

"You were actually pretty nice to me. I never understood why you hung out with Azula of all people. But, I still liked you."

"Huh?"

Toph shrugged, deciding to change her statement. "I mean, I guess I still do like you."

"I like you too."

"I don't understand why exactly." Toph started skating backwards.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Toph sighed.

**(Quick Author's note...**

**Song, Good Little Girl/Bad Little Boy, kinda from the upcoming Adventure Time, and I changed the lyrics a bit.)**

* * *

_**Toph:**_

_**Good little girl,**_

_**Me always picking a fight with you.**_

_**You know that I'm bad,**_

_**But you're spending the night with me.**_

_**What... do you want... from my world?**_

_**You're a good little girl.**_

_**Tylee:**_

_**Bad little boy.**_

_**That's what you're acting like.**_

_**I really don't buy,**_

_**That you're that kind of guy.**_

_**Toph:**_

_**And... if I am...**_

_**Why do you want to hang out with me?**_

_**Tylee:**_

_**Bad little boy,**_

_**Always picking a fight with me.**_

_**I know that you bad,**_

_**But I'm spending the night with you.**_

_**What... do I want... from your world?**_

_**I'm a good little girl.**_

_**Toph(rap talking):**_

_**Don't you know I'm a villain?**_

_**Every night, I'm out killin'**_

_**Sending everyone running like children?**_

_**I know why you're mad at me,**_

_**I got demon eyes... and they're lookin' right through your anatomy,**_

_**Into your deepest fears.**_

_**Baby I'm not from here,**_

_**I'm from the nightosphere, to me you're clear... transparent,**_

_**You got a thing for me girl, It's apparent.**_

Toph stopped skating, leaning against a part of the fence, her hands gripped to it. She looked around to her surroundings.

Tylee stopped infront of her.

"You know, you aren't that bad of a person?"

Toph shrugged.

"Are we gonna stay here all night long?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, we're the only ones here. Everyone else we know is at the dance."

"What are we suppose to do? Just skate around?"

"Well, I don't know. We are alone."

"Yea? So?"

Tylee shook her head, turning in a small circle.

"Are you going to treat me like you have other girls?"

Toph opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came. She shoved her hands in her pockets. She felt the crinkle of an old gum wrapper and the clink of a pen.

She took them both out, writing on the wrapper. It tore a bit, but she continued.

She handed it to Tylee.

"My number. And, I swear it's real. You can even call me."

Tylee flipped out her phone, typing the number into her call log.

Toph took her own phone out to confirm Tylee's suspicions.

Someone picked up on the other line, but it wasn't Toph. Her phone didn't even ring.

Tylee raised her eyebrows at her. There was just this blank noise, with music in the background.

Tylee hung up.

"I swear I-"

Her phone began to ring for a text.

**(Another Author's note...**

**The ringtone is from The Dumb Song, by Psychostick)**

_**Oh say, can you see, Everyone is dumb but me**_

_**I'm never, ever wrong And that's all you'll ever be.**_

Toph read the text out loud under her breath.

"Dear Toph, you grabbed my phone instead of your own. Love, Charlie. P.S. You're still an idiot."

"You two have...quite a relationship." Tylee said.

"What was up with that ring tone?! Is that suppose to mean something when I text her?!" Toph cried. She went to the phone setting, trying to change it, but it was locked by a password. "I am so gonna kill her."

"Why did you two get identical phones? Is that suppose to be a twin thing?"

"Um...we-we don't have identical phones." Toph said embarrassed.

Tylee pocketed her phone. "Are you hungry? Let's go get some food."

Toph nodded, making sure she still had Zebedee's keys. She did.

They went to the main entrance/exit.

Toph punched the keys in, and opened the door.

A large pile of snow engulfed her.

"I think we're snowed in." She muttered.

**Another Author's note...**

**By the way, CandyApple75, your mom like my wood and glue.**


	26. Chapter 26

"We're all gonna di-i-i-ie!" Sokka cried, ending in sobs.

"Well, if someone hadn't eaten all the food in panick, that wouldn't happen!" Katara shouted.

Sokka sniffed. "Don't yell at me, ok? I was nervous."

"Sokka's right. We are going to die." Aang said, putting his head inbetween his knees.

"Why did I have to chaperone tonight?" Pakku muttered.

"The Boulder must ask," The Boulder said, rubbing his chin. "Why do you work for a school system if you are not fond of children?"

"Oh no. I like children. It's just _these_ children."

"Hey! We take offense to that!" Zuko said.

"I don't really care." Mai shrugged. "Why did I even come to this stupid dance anyway?"

All the students were sitting on the bleachers in the gym. Some of the students had already left to go do their own thing. Even On Ji had left Aang, just to get back with Hide.

"Why did the school even have a dance when a snow storm was coming towards our way?" Grant asked.

"Why did you come if you knew there was going to be a snow storm?" Azula asked.

"Maybe I just didn't want to stay in my room all night."

"Coming out of your shell, I see." Teo smiled, who was just below the bleachers.

Mai looked towards Charlie. "What are you doing?"

Charlie flashed Toph's phone. She was playing Angry Birds.

"You've had your phone this whole time?!"

Charlie shook her head. She moved to the notebook app on the phone.

"It's Toph's phone. Not mine. Besides, you never asked."

"Where's your phone?" Grant asked curiously.

"With Toph."

"Then, call her!"

"What am I going to say? How nice the weather is?"

"You wouldn't say that! We're all snowed in!" Sokka said.

"Give me that." Pakku muttered, taking the phone.

* * *

At the ice rink...

"Gosh, I'm ok with the snowed in part, but did the power have to break too?" Toph asked.

"At least it's warm." Tylee shrugged.

Their coats were both off because of the exccessive warmth.

_**Oh say, can you see, Everyone is dumb but me**_

_**I'm never, ever wrong And that's all you'll ever be.**_

"Oh. This one again." Toph muttered. She answered it, with a frown.

"Ok, you wanna call me dumb? Well, the next time I see you, I am gonna break your glasses and choke you with that damn tie you almost always wear, you got that Charlie?"

She waited a moment for a response.

"Well?!"

"Isn't Charlie mute?" Tylee asked.

"Hm. I guess you're right."

"I am not your sister." Pakku said after a moment.

Toph's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, hey there Pakku? S'up?" She asked nervously.

"What is "s'up" is we are stuck in the school. Now, we need you to come and get us."

"Actually, Me and Tylee are kinda-"

"Tylee and I!" Katara interrupted.

"Am I on speaker phone? 'Cuz, I don't like speaker phone." Toph stated.

"I don't care. Just come in."

Toph leaned back in her seat.

"I dunno. We're pretty snowed in." She wiped her forehead of sweat.

"Well, get out, because we can't. This is an order."

"Pfft, what are you? My drill Sargent?"

"Yes."

Pakku hung up, causing Toph to look at her phone a bit confused.

"Why do you sit like such a guy?" Tylee asked.

Toph looked down at herself, then back.

"Why do you sit like such a girl?"

"Because I am one."

"Then, I guess I'm a guy. Now, we need a way to get out of here..." She jingled the keys in her hand.

Toph suddenly stood, beginning to walk away.

Tylee grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here."

She pulled away, disappearing into one of the others rooms of the rink.

Tylee grabbed her temples.

"Oh my gosh..." She muttered, hearing the soft murmur of a motor.

"What?" Toph called, sitting on the Zamboni.

"Toph, no." She said, getting up.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you as I crash into the door with this awesome ice cleaner." Toph said, turning the Zamboni towards the entrance door.

"Toph! No."

There actually was no crash. Toph just repeatedly hit the door with a soft thud.

"Why does this go so slow?!" Toph cried.

"I told you not to." Tylee scolded.

"This was not thought out correctly."

* * *

"Now, our only hope is a ditz and a dumb ass." Zuko said, muttering into his hands.

"Oh, come on guys." Aang said, hopefully. "We can get out of this."

"Who said you could speak?" Azula asked.

"E-excuse me?"

"Shut up. Your voice gives me a headache. All your voices do."

"Why do you think Charlie's mute?" Grant said.

She punched him.

"I can't-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Sokka interrupted, bonking him on his head.

Mai sighed of relief. "Good. One less voice to hear whine. I hate it when you guys whine."

"You hate everything we do, don't you?" Zuko stated.

She shrugged. It was possible.

They all sat around for a moment.

"So...is there really no food left?" Teo asked.

"I have a chocolate bar." Grant said, taking it out of his pocket and handing it to him.

Teo looked at what he was handed. "This is just a wrapper."

"What? It had the chocolate in there a few seconds ago!"

"Oh, you wanted that?" Sokka asked, traces of melted chocolate on his fingers.

"That's not even scientifically possible!" Grant stated.

"I don't think he even applies to science."

* * *

"Hmm..." Tylee hummed, pacing around the rink of ice to see a way out if there.

Toph watched her, as she had been since she started. Her stomach was starting to churn. Maybe she should go to the bathroom or stop watching.

"Wait! I got it!" Toph cried. She got up, going towards the bathroom, grabbing her coat.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom?" She said, as if Tylee already knew.

"Um...ok?"

"No, no. You know how there's always that window in the corner of it? You and I can just climb out through there, and get a couple shovels and dig everyone else out."

They walked into the girls' room, seeing the window. Toph immediately climbed on a sink and through it.

"Um, I don't think I'll be able to fit through that." Tylee said, seeing how thin it was.

"Oh come on. You aren't that fat." Toph said, waving a hand for her to come as well.

"I just mean I-" Tylee stopped. "What do you mean, I'm not _that_ fat?" She glared.

"Well, yea. You aren't."

"I was talking about my boobs! They're never going to go through that window with me along them! And, I am not fat!"

"Oh. Well then..." Toph said, glad she was outside. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Uh, can I ask a question?" Toph said.

Tylee crossed her arms. "Sure."

"Is it true that you got surgery or used enlargement-"

Tylee was fuming as she climbed up and out the window. She hit her on the head.

"Ok, ok, geez. Can't ask a question in this society, can you?" Toph muttered, rubbing her head. "But, it seems like your boobs aren't that big." This deserved another good wack.

* * *

"Anyone else cold?" Sokka asked.

They were now all in their coats, the power for the school's heat dismissed.

"No duh, you idiot." Zuko said.

"You know, I don't see why you all are mad at me. I didn't make it snow. And, you all know I eat when I'm nervous."

"Yea, but you didn't have to go any try amp up the power and instead have the whole school shut down." Suki said.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?"

Pakku clapped his hands. "How about we play the quiet game? Starting now!"

Everyone looked at each other, most determined to win. Pakku sighed.

"I've taught a bunch of imbeciles."

"Hey! You talked!"

This of course, caused almost everyone to talk again.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Toph asked.

Toph had gotten a shovel from her neighbor, promising to do the whole sidewalk. Though, he had to throw it down from his apartment, causing her to dig through the snow, losing more time.

Tylee crossed her arms, did a loud "Hmph!" and turned her head up.

"Safe to say that's a yes, then?"

Tylee continued to 'ignore' her.

"Ok, fine."

The two had to walk on the streets, the only part the snow plows had gotten to. After a few moment, Toph grew a little impatient.

"Ask me something. Anything. And, I'll answer it, no questions asked. Just talk to me." Toph said. "Come on. I'm sorry I called you partially fat."

"No. You said I wasn't that fat."

"Ha! Got you to talk!"

Tylee groaned.

"You know, we should probably get another shovel."

"For what?"

"For my second pair of arms." She said sarcastically. "For you, of course."

Tylee gasped. "But, I could break a nail!"

Toph waited for an actual excuse. She had nails that broke all the time. It wasn't like she cut them. They broke, they broke. Sometimes, she picked at them. A few times, the whole nail had come off.

"So...?"

"So, I don't want to mess up my manicure."

"Isn't that for your feet or something?"

"Your hands. Pedicure is for feet."

Toph put a hand to her head. "And, why can't you do some shoveling?"

"Because, I'm a girl."

"Well, newflash, I don't have a dick." Toph whispered to her.

"I'm a _**girly**_ girl. You're a tomboy. That means, you do the work and I sit back and gossip."

"Will you get me a soda if I do this work?"

"No."

Toph shook her head, very confused.

"So, how'd you get into music?" She blurted.

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"I thought you said no questions."

Toph scoffed. "That was before."

"Just answer."

Toph shrugged. People always asked that. She thought for a moment. "I dunno. Wanted to impress my parents or whatever. Never paid any attention to me. All they wanted to do was work this, work that. I mean, I can understand."

"What is that suppose to mean, you can understand?"

"I was adopted." She stated. "If I was the Bei-Fongs' real child, they would have just put the phone down for a few seconds..." She trailed off, not wanting to talk anymore.

* * *

"So, who's gonna be eaten if we have to stay here all week?" The Boulder asked.

"All week?"

"We have school vacation, dummy." Azula stated.

Sokka threw a fist in the air. "Yea! School vacation!"

Zuko held his temples. "That's not good."

He let his hands down. "Oh. Then, I say we get rid of the dead weight first. Sorry Teo, but we're going to have to eat your legs. Then Grant's ears for desert."

"Seems like a plan." Everyone agreed.

"I guess that seems fair." Teo shrugged.

Suddenly, the door of the frozen gym rattled.

"We're saved!" Aang cried, standing up in victory.

The door opened, to a dark shadowed person in a coat and having a crowbar. "Oh, Aang! I'm so glad you're happy to see me!"

Aang let out a girlish scream.

* * *

"Are you really not going to help me?" Toph asked, sticking the shovel in the snow and leaning against it for a short break.

"Well, I would." She said. "But, we talked about this. Now, stop complaining and start working."

Toph muttered to herself, as she continued, almost having the side door of the school unsnowed.

"What was that?"

"Why don't you just get a whip for me, master!" She repeated, louder.

"I should, shouldn't I?"

Toph groaned, finally getting rid of the last pile of snow, blocking the door. She pried open the door with the handle of the shovel.

"Geez, they don't have the heater on or something?" She shivered, feeling an even cooler blast in her face from inside. She held it open for Tylee to walk into.

They walked down the halls towards the gym.

"Do you hear screaming?" Tylee asked.

"I think I also hear laughter..."

They started hurrying more.

Toph planned to karate kick the door down, but it was already open.

"Dammit. That ruined my dramatic entrance." She sulked walking in.

There was laughter and screaming.

Aang was being clutched by a girl, surprisingly.

"You thought you could escape from me, couldn't you? But, the ocean can't leave us wanting each other!" The girl Aang had 'met' in England was sitting there.

"I don't want you!" Aang cried like a baby. "Meng! Let go of me!"

"Oh, you remembered my name, Aangy!"

"So, we don't eat Teo?" Sokka asked, having a knife and fork to his left leg.

"Well, I'm leaving. School vacation, here I come." Mai said, with a sarcastic tone. "Whoo."


End file.
